Rise of Legends
by boomletstudios
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is just going to be a note to you guys on the new characters for this sequal. These will be the main character.

Name: Oliver

Gender: Male

Hair: light brown. shaggy hair

Eyes: hazel

Hobbies: football and likes to learn about history

Age:15

Name: AJ

Gender: Male

Hair: short blond hair

Eyes: brown/red

Hobbies: football

Age: 16

Name: Mary

Gender: female

Hair: medium brown

Eyes: blue

Hobbies: anything to keep herself company

Age: 15

Name: Rachael

Gender: female

Hair: dirty blond

Eyes: hazel green mixture

Hobbies: drawing, reading, sports

Age: 16

Name: Brent

Gender: male

Hair: black

Eyes: brown yellow

Hobbies: football

Age: 16

Name: Ally

Gender: female

Hair: brown

Eyes: light blue

Hobbies: reading, sports

Age: 15


	2. Chapter 2

He guys I hope you are all excited like me! ENJOY! I don't own ninjago...

 _ **14 years later…**_

Oliver's POV

Today is just a normal day in school, well of course school isn't all that fun. To most people school is dumb and they just can't wait to get out, but for me I enjoy it. I'm 15 and love football, but most of all I love to learn about history.

That's really the only part about school I like, which is our history class. One thing I would love to learn about is the legend of the ninja. I've only heard about the legend, but was never told anything about it.

"Oliver! Earth to Oliver!" I came out of my thoughts and looked at my friend AJ. He was 16 and loved football too. He and I had a nice build for being teens, but it was all for the game.

"Yes?" I asked as he walked down the school hall to get to the history class.

"Why do you do that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Do what?"

"You just get lost in your thoughts...What's on your mind?" We entered the room and I sat down in my spot next to AJ.

"AJ you kn-"

"Be seated class!" My teacher Mrs. Red shouted as the rest of us came in. She was a very nice teacher, she helped me with my history learning since I loved it so much. She had red hair, and blue eyes. She also looked like she was in her twenties, but she was 37.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered to AJ, then looked over at Rachael. We were the best of friends, AJ liked her, but he knew he would never get her. Yes I have to admit it, but I kinda like her too, but mostly as a friend.

I looked back to the front of the class, Mrs. Red was handing out a paper to everyone.

"Now everyone, next week on Tuesday we will be taking a special field trip to the Ninjago Museum. We will get access to information that no one else has even been told, this trip is very expensive." She said as he headed back to her desk. Tuesday?! That was four days away, I can't wait that long.

I have been to the museum many times, but new info that no one was aloud to know? YES! This was gonna be good.

"See you did it again!" AJ whispered to me.

"SORRY!" I whispered back." I'll talk to you after school." He slouched in his chair and took out his papers. Today gonna be a good day.

 _ **After School…**_

Ugh! Today wasn't a good day, someone got in a food fight at school, AJ and I got in trouble for doing nothing! That didn't really matter though.

"So Oliver..why do you space off like that?" AJ asked as he got to my house.

"Hi sweetie!" My mom shouted from the kitchen, I ignored her and went up to my room.

"It's because I found a new thing in history I wanna learn about." I said as I took my shoes and socks off to feel the soft carpet of my room.

"Oh jeez, come on Ollie," AJ sat on my bed, I glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" He gave a small laugh as he got his football gear from my closet. I hated when people called me that. He kept his gear at my house because his dad doesn't want him to play, so he secretly plays. AJ, man, he's had a rough life. His dad is nothing but a drunken ass, his mom died when he was two. My dad offered to pay for AJ's schooling, he refused, but I made him agree.

I guess you could say AJ is like my brother, he goes to his dad's house like once a week. The thing AJ doesn't know about is that my parents have been talking to his dad, trying to help him. That's not really my problem though, AJ is my best friend and I'll take care of him if I need to.

"So what's this new topic of history you wanna learn about?" AJ had his football tights on and was cleaning his shoes.

"Uh, it's about the legend of the ninja, I wanna know if they were real" He gave me a glare.

"Come on...Everyone knows that the ninja aren't, or were real…" AJ picked up his duffle bag and lifted it over his shoulder.

" Don't judge me!" I told him with a smile. I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"I'm not judging, I'm just saying…" We both left my room and went outside to where my dad was waiting in his blue camaro.

"Hurry up, I don't wanna be late for practice," I said as AJ struggled to put his bag in the car. He hit me across the head as he got in.

"So how was your day at school boys?" My dad asked.

"Grrrreat," AJ said with a laugh. I think he thought my dad was his dad sometimes, I couldn't blame him. The last couple of christmases AJ stayed and my dad got him nice presents. I was grateful that I had a good family that could help out others.

"We got a permission slip for a field trip to the Ninjago Museum, it's on next Tuesday," I said with a big smile.

"Oh, no matter how much we go there you never get bored," My dad joked, he was a good built man, when he was young he played football too.

"Yea, but this time is different. Mrs. Red said that we get to learn about information no one has ever learned about," I said.

"Yea..Like what?" He asked.

"Well Ollie here wants to learn about the ninja!" AJ said from the back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, then my dad suddenly hit his breaks. There was no stop sign, no stop light, or anyone passing.

"Why would you want to learn about the ninja? T-there not real….or ever...were," My dad's face was serious and worried. His shaggy hair was in his face so he moved it out of his view.

"Why did you slam on the breaks?" AJ asked, I knew when my dad wasn't telling me something, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. He looked back to the road.

"No reason…." He drove the car forward without a word. I was extremely confused, but I just let it go. Soon...so I will find out what he's hiding..I hope..

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter...Much Love 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys enjoy...I don't own ninjago...

 **Oliver's POV**

We finally arrived to the football field, after the awkward thing with my dad. We waved by when he drove away.

"Hey dude...what's with your dad?" AJ asked as he got to the gate. I thought, but I didn't come up with a solution.

"I...I don't know, but that's like the first he's ever done that..." AJ gave a nod and we walked in the gate. Most of the players were warming up Brent, my other best friend, came up to me. He also was 16, I kinda feel really young since they get to drive.

"Hey buddy!" Brent shouted as he put his arms around me and AJ.

"Sup," AJ responded. Brent, oh man, he also had a tough life like AJ's. The only thing that was different was that Brent's mother was a good person. She does as much as she can for him. On the other hand his father is a drunken dick, and a criminal. He's a little worse than AJ's dad. Brent has a record for stealing, but he hasn't done any of that in years. Like I said beforemy family helps out with his mother.

We walked past the bleachers where Rachael, Mary, and Ally were sitting. They were my friends, us six hang out a lot. It's not weird, we just have things that pull us together as friends. Oh and Brent, like most of us football players have a good build. I set my bag down and put my gear on.

 _Can this day just get over with..no the next two days..._

I thought to myself as I slipped my gear on, then my helmet. I saw AJ doing the same, I tightened my helmet then headed out to the field to start practice.

 _Later that night..._

Ugh practice was hard, sometimes I can't handle playing this sport, it just gives me a headache. Anyway I was home, AJ was staying the night since it was the weekend. He was taking a shower and I was just wandering my house. I looked for my dad and eventually found him in his office. I needed to ask what was wrong this afternoon. His office was big, the walls were painted blue. He had two desktops, which he never really let anyone use. He was doing paper work, so I decided to walk out.

"Oliver.." I looked back and my dad was putting his pen down, he turned to me.

"Yea?"

"Do you need something?" He asked, in a caring voice. My dad was like that he was all nice, but he didn't looked nice He had this weird arm thing, like robot parts on his arm. He was burned severely on his arm, that's why he had it on.

"Uh..." I was really debating about asking or not, but having a big mouth it just came right out.

"Why did you slam on your brakes earlier..when I asked about the legend of the ninja?" I wanted to cover my mouth, but decided not to. His eyes searched my face, I didn't know what to do...Leave or stay?

"Son...I...I just got tired of people asking about them or saying things about them. They're not real...they never were," Towards the end of his sentence he sounded sad. I stood there for a second and watched him get back to the papers. He mumbled something, but I didn't hear it. I walked out and headed back upstairs. My sister, Lucy, asked me if I wanted pizza, but I said no.

She was 19 and loves me, a lot. Speaking of love I love pizza, but I didn't know why I turned it down. I entered my room and AJ was putting his shirt on.

"Hey where did you go?" He asked as he sat down on the giant red bingbag that I had.

"I asked my dad a question." I went and sat on my bed.

"About earlier..." I grabbed my TV remote and turned on the TV.

"Oh..." AJ grabbed a comic book and started to read it.

"Yea...I just wish he would tell me the truth..." I said quietly to myself as I laid on my bed, deep in thought, waiting to pass out.

 **Unknown's POV**

"Master we have waited 14 years...14 years since the ninja have been gone..I think it's safe to attack," A man in a black cloak said.

"Yes..it's time tell the others it's time. Never keep your guard, never thing the good is gone, for it will turn on you ten fold!" I said.

"Yes sir.." My man walked out of the room. It was time, time for me, time for the good to go. Everything Ninjago has built will be destroyed, nothing shall stand in my way!

 **Unknown 2's POV**

 _Smoke_

 _Death_

 _Hatred_

 _Hurt_

 _Pain_

 _Sorrow_

 _Lies_

 _Untold truths_

 _Help_

 _Family_

"I messed up..."

"Nothing is worth saving..."

"I...failed..."

 **Oliver's POV**

The weekend sadly passed, today was monday. I did get my permission slip sighed so I could go on the field trip. GREAT... AJ went home yesterday, but I haven't seem him so far today at school. I was a little worried, anything could have happend with his dad and him. UGH! I hate his dad, sad thing is I don't really remember his name. I don't really care though. No worries for today, half the day has passed. It's lunch time!

"EARTH TO OLIVER, EARTH TO OLIVER!" Startled I looked up from my tray, Brent was looking at me with a grin. " Don't go to space without me!"

"Hehe shush.." I laughed. Rachael, Mary, and Ally sat down at the same table as us.

"Hey," Rachael said.

"Sup," Brent said in response.

"Anyone seen AJ today?" I asked. They looked at me with curious looks.

"No why?" Mary asked.

"He's no where to be seen..." I said, grabbing my sandwich.

"Didn't he stay at your house over the weekend?" Brent asked as he stuffed his face full of food.

"Yea, but he went home yesterday night.."

"Probably got sick.." Ally said, eating an apple.

"Yea..I hope," I said as I too stuffed my face. We got through lunch with usual talking, but there was some awkward silence. I just sat and wondered about AJ, hoping that he was gonna be okay.

After lunch we all slowly went to our lockers to get our stuff then headed to class. I was lucky during my science class. I fell asleep for a breath moment, but Rachael quietly woke me up. If we ever got caught sleeping in this class...DETENTION! This was my worst class, if he didn't want me to sleep then maybe his class shouldn't be so boring!

Anyway I got through the day. After my last class I went to my locker to get my bag, then said by to my friends. I walked out of the school and waited for my dad.

OHHH I love a good mystery..How about you guys? Much love 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **Oliver's POV**

It's after school and I am kinda worried. AJ hasn't been in school, nor answering my texts. His dad probably grounded him from coming over, but I don't think that's it. It was 6:30 at night, I'm gonna ask my dad if I can go look for him, but he's most likely gonna say no.

I put on my shoes, and grabbed a jacket, the walked out of my room. I searched every room, as usual I found my dad in his office. I always wonder why he's in there so much. Sure he has paperwork, but he can do that out of his office.

"Yes son?" He asked as I walked in.

"Uhh..today AJ didn't show up to school and I was wondering if I could go see if he is okay…" He looked at me with a serious face.

"Hmmm...Fine, but you need to be back before eight okay?"

"Yes sir," I said in a kinda sarcastic tone. He gave me a glare, but I walked out. I told my mom that dad would let me go, so she wouldn't get worried.

I also grabbed a water bottle so I wouldn't get thirsty. The first place I was going to look was where his dad lived. It was an old apartment, run down, but his place wasn't that bad. It was three blocks from here, so I headed that way.

I eventually made it and headed up to his place, it was on the second floor, so I didn't have to walk up a ton of steps. The stairs always creaked when you put the slightest weight on them, that made it very eary.

Apartment 12 is his house, it was also AJ's lucky number, but I never knew why. When I got to the door I hesitated, and listened for any noise. None, just creepy silence. I opened the door and saw TV light, great his dad was asleep. God knows what happens when you wake him.

I slowly walked in, I stepped on a loud board that creaked really loud. I shot my head up, his dad was waking up.

"Ugh...hey what are you doing here!" I froze scared on what to do.

"Listen I-I'm just here to see if AJ is okay!" I said in a scared voice.

"Oh he's alright!" He said in a sarcastic tone. Damn! Why can't I remember his name, maybe that would help. I looked over at him, I searched his whole body. I knew he was 31, and he was strong, for a man who did nothing but sit on a couch all day.

"Where's AJ!" I asked, I wasn't froze anymore, just scared. He gave me a mean dirty glare, and just stared at me.

"In his room!" He finally said. I ignored the glare and went to his room. I slightly opened it, I saw him laying on his bed.

"AJ.." I whispered. I waited, but no answer.

"AJ," I said in my regular voice. He rolled over and looked at me.

"Oliver?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Hey, why weren't you at school?" I asked as I walked over to help him up.

"I...uh..My dad told me not to…." He was lying, I could tell.

"Don't lie to me...I want to help," He stood up and turned to me.

"Fine...He uh….he wanted to uhh...kill himself...so I stopped him, but it resulted in me getting a black eye…" He said looking down. I pulled my phone out and shined it on his face, wow that was a mean looking eye.

"Listen...you can stay at my house...if you want," I suggested. Then I thought, why would his dad do that?

"Sure…" He responded.

"Hey um, why did your dad try to do that?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Rick didn't do it..Brent's dad tried…" Right that's his name, and I forgot that he didn't ever call him his dad. Why did Brent's dad then? I also forgot his dad's name too.

"Why? How did you get involved?" I asked. He looked away from me, he stared at the ground.

"I was waiting for Brent at his house...but I didn't know he left…" He started walking out of his room, but was confronted by his dad. My heart started racing.

"What's wrong with Brent's dad?" Rick asked in a serious tone.

"R-Rick..uhhh." AJ froze.

"You said that you got in a fight with a kid early this morning, you said that's how you got the black eye." AJ's face was pale, he was scared.

"Uh..I uh..was waiting for Brent at his house..but I didn't know he left. I went inside to see if he was getting ready...I saw his dad.." AJ's face started to get back to it's normal color.

"What about his dad!" Rick sounded scared, like he was worried.

"He tried to kill himself…."AJ said after a few moments of silence.

There was total silence, I swear I saw a little sparkle in his eye. A tear, not wanting to fall. We stood in silence, until Rick said something.

"So he gave you the black eye?" He asked, to his eye.

"Yea.." AJ looked down. I was extremely confused, but so how I understood what was going on.

"Come on…" Rick said as he left the doorway, we followed with wonder.

"Rick where are we going?" I asked as he walked to the door.

"Brent's dad's house….is Brent with him today?" He asked as he grabbed a black coat.

"Uhh, yeah he was with him yesterday...this is his dad's week to have him.." AJ responded. Rick nodded and grabbed car keys. We walked out and to a nice looking black car, I didn't think he even had a car.

We got in, wondering what was going on or what was going to happen. Not a word, not a single word was said as he drove to the house. Brent's dad had a nice house, but it was because he refused to leave when he and Brent's mom split.

We got out in silence, Rick walked up to the door but then turned to us.

"Stay there," He demanded while pointing to a spot on the sidewalk. We obeyed and moved to where he was pointed. I had chills going through my body, I glanced at AJ, he too looked frightened like me.

Rick opened the door and kinda ran in. I heard him yell, but I didn't know what he yelled. It sent those chills down my back, the ones you get when you're being chased in a horror movie.

Brent came running out several minutes later.

"OLIVER! AJ!" He yelled as he came down with no shoes on. We watched him run to us, he had fear on his face.

"AJ what's wrong with your dad?!" Brent asked in fear.

"I don't know, he just told us to wait here!" AJ exclaimed. We heard shouting and yelling, then finally we saw two men coming out the front of the house. Rick was holding Brent's dad by his arms. They struggled to get down the stairs because of Brent's dad trying to get away.

"REX! STOP!" Rick yelled. Rex? I guess that's his name..Rex. Rick fished his pocket for something, then threw it to AJ. Rex looked to be in his forties, like 47.

"Start the car!" He demanded, AJ listened and got into the driver's seat. Brent and I followed, what the hell was happening?!

I crawled in the passengers seat, Rick and Rex were put in the back, Brent was also back there holding his dad down. WHY! I wanted to know why this was happening...I decided not to ask, because of what was happening.

"AJ DRIVE!" Brent and Rick shouted in unison.

"WHERE?!" He asked as he slammed his foot on the pedal. I looked at the clock...damn it's 8:30, I'm gonna be in trouble.

"Oliver's house!" Rick yelled, AJ immediately turned the car to the right making my body slam into my door. DAMN! That hurt, he kept doing the same things.

"AJ CAN YOU DRIVE ANY BETTER?!" I shouted, I looked at him, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"SHUSH!" He yelled. Keeping his eyes on the road he drove on, and I just looked back and watched Rick handle Rex.


	5. What?

Hoe you enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **Oliver's POV**

After that horrible ride we came to a fast stop. When he slammed on the breaks the back of the car started to go up, but it went back down.

"You are not passing your driving test," I said as I got out of the car.

"I already did!" AJ said as he ran to the front door of my house. I followed along with Brent. I got to the door then looked back, Rick was dragging Rex to his feet.

"COME ON!" Rick yelled.

"Shut up you asshole!" Rex yelled in defence. I looked back at AJ and Brent, they were waiting for me to open the door. I reached in my pocket for my key, I grabbed it and unlocked the door. There stand my dad, face full of worry, but mostly anger.

"Where the hell have you been!" He yelled at me.

"Dad listen ple-" Rick pushed past me with Rex in his arms. He tumbled into my dad.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" My dad asked as he recovered. His face went from angry to shock.

"Rick? Rex? Why are you here?" My dad looked down at Rex who was on his hands and knees. He looked up, then his face it up.

"RONIN!" My face was full of confusion. Who the hell was Ronin? Rex got up and bare hugged my dad, but then broke down. He started to cry like a damn just broke.

"Uhhh..who is Ronin?" I asked..my dads name is Cody.

"Uhh..Not now..." My dad said, he helped Rex and headed towards his office. Rick looked at us.

"You three stay away from the office..I swear..." He started to he office.

"Dad!" AJ said, I looked at him with shock, so did Brent. Rick looked back, his eyes were watery.

"What's going on?" AJ asked in a scared tone.

"Don't worry..." He turned and headed towards the office. I looked at AJ.

"W-What?!" He said as he wiped tears from his eyes. Brent and I laughed.

"Come on...I'm tired let's go to my room," They both nodded in agreement, so we headed up.

I went to bed that night wondering things. Who's Ronin? What just happened? Why is this happening?

 **No One's POV**

Rick entered the room while wiping his tears away, he shut the door after him. Rex was sitting in Ronin's chair.

"So what's this about?" Ronin asked.

"AJ saw Rex try to kill himself..." Rick said, also sitting down. Ronin looked to the saddend Rex.

"Why?" He asked.

"BECAUSE!"

"SHHH!" Rick and Ronin said.

"Because...I can't live like this anymore. I miss Jay, Nya and everyone else!" Rex exclaimed, tears started to flow down his face. Ronin and Rick bowed their heads. They couldn't forget what had happened, they managed to get out. Not knowing what happened to everyone killed them. Ronin saved Rick and Rex, but that was it..no one else.

 _Gun Shots..._

 _Grenades..._

 _Bombs..._

Things that _could_ stop the elemental masters. No one knows what happened to Jay, he was already dying. It killed them to think of it, but Jay most likely died during the crossfire.

"I..I just can't do it anymore..." Rex finally said.

"None of us can..it kills us.." Rick said.

"Rick you need to tell AJ, keeping his power from him will never help anything..." Ronin said as he looked up.

"I know...we also need to see if anyone else made it out alive..." Rick didn't want to say it, but he had to.

"Yes..how about tommorrow after they're out of school.." Rex suggested, he finally calmed himself.

"Yea sounds okay...no let's get some sleep, you two can sleep in the living room." Ronin said as he headed out of the room. The two nodded and also left the room.

 **Oliver's POV**

Morning came and I was excited. It was tuesday which means it was the day of the field trip. I was the first up, I put on a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt and shoes. The other two woke, I let them wear some of my clothes. AJ's eye was a little better, but still it was a black eye. They were both lucky that they could fit in my clothes. Well AJ, his built was a lot bigger than mine, so my clothes were tight on him. After we got ready we went downstairs and were greeted by my mom, sister, and the other three guys.

"Here I packed your lunches," My mom said as we came into the kitchen, she handed us lunch boxes.

"Thanks," AJ said in a polite tone. We headed to the door, but we were stopped by my dad.

"Here," He handed AJ Rick's car keys.

"Uhh.." Was all AJ could say.

"It's fine," Rick said. We all smiled then walked out to Rick's car. We got in and AJ drove off. We got to the school late because we stopped to get breakfast.

"Come on the buses are getting ready to leave!" I said as I ran out of the car and to the buses. Brent and AJ followed we got on the last bus, I sat next to Rachael and Brent sat next to AJ.

"Little late.." Rachael said with a smile.

"Yea well we had a vey rough night.." AJ answered for me with a frown.

"Good to see you AJ," Ally said from behind us.

"You too," He resonded. For the whol bus ride we all talked and chatted, but none of us brought up about what happened last night. It was better to keep a secret.

After about 50 minutes on the bus we finally made it to the Ninjago Museum. Everyone ran out like as fast as they could, but the six of us took it slow. I looked up at the awesome towering building. I loved this place so much. I came here all the time by myself, but never with family. They never liked it.

"Oliver!" I snapped out of my thoughts, Rachael, Mary, Ally, AJ, and Brent were all looking at me.

"Yea?" I said.

"Stop going to space!" Brent joked.

"Haha..very funny," I mumbled.

"Oliver! Ah yes there you are," Mrs. Red came up to us when we entered the building.

"Yes?" I said.

" The unknown information...would you follow me please," My face lit up. YESSS! I had a big smile on my face, I followed her. The other five followed too. We came to a staff only door, Mrs. Red used her key to open it then she let us in. I was so excited, my heart was racing a million beats per second.

"OMG!" I shouted at the kid in me took over. I ran to a series of plastic manikins. They looked evil, I looked down and read the description of a man what looked like a ninja. He had a red suit on.

"Oh great...just let him roam, but keep an eye on him," AJ joked, I smiled and read the thing.

 _Kai Smith, the elemental master of fire. Brother of Nya Smith/Walker. The hot headed ninja._

Ha he sounded like a great man. I read the rest of the manikin descriptions. There were more ninja, and some villians.

"Hello, you must be Oliver...your teacher has told me that you have an interest in the history of Ninjago, and the legend of the ninja," I jumped and looked to my right. A old woman, she looked to nice and sweet.

"Oh yes..that's me," I finally said after some silence.

"Well I have some history to tell you, follow me," I nodded and she went to an area that was full of paintings.

"The legend of the ninja recently had vanished, 14 years ago," She started.

 _I was one then!_ I thought to myself.

"Six ninja saved the world many times. They decided to settle and have a family. Then the new generation of ninja were born, only they didn't know until they were 15 or 14. Life went on, but trouble soon came. A civil war broke out between them and they were devided. At the end of battle they had lost one of their own, the only reason the fight stopped," She looked up at a painting.

It had what looking like the ninja that she was talking about.

"Cole Brookstone, he died from defending his friend that was on the enemy team. Jay Walker, a hero he was. Cole was the master of earth. 14 years ago they were tracked down by the police. Jay had internal bleeding and was said to have died over the cross fire. Sadly no one escaped alive..All of the elemental masters and the ninja were killed..." She had tears in her eyes, like she was sad about something.

"Uhh, do you by any chance know all of the names of the masters and their power?" I asked, trying to change the subject a little bit.

"Yes...Their master was named Wu, he was one of the sons of the first spinjitzu master. The ninja's names were Cole Brookstone master of earth, Jay Walker master of lightning, Nya Walker master of water, Kai Smith master of fire, Lloyd Garmadon master of energy, he was once the golden ninja, and Zane Julien master of Ice, he was a nindroid." She wiped her eyes and looked at me.

"There were many other elemental masters that died for doing nothing, but saving this world.." She had more tears in here eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes," She said in response." The children were Mike, Lily who where the kids of Nya and Jay, Rose and Lane, kids of Lloyd, Rick, son of Cole, Jason, son of Zane and Pixal, Kane and Kane, son of Kai and Skylar the master of amber..."

"Wow.." I said in shock.

"Some good friends of theirs also died with them, Ronin and Rex," She said."My son..." she whispered quietly, but I heard her.

"Your son?" I said with curiousity.

She looked at me not knowing what I heard her," Yes my son..Lloyd..."

That's why she was crying, but wait WHAT?!

"What?!" I said. I was extremely confused.

"The legend of the ninja is a myth...right?" I asked. She looked at me dead in the eye. I knew something I wish I didn't know.


	6. Truths and Lies

Hope you enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **Oliver's POV**

WHAT! THE HELLL! I am so confused, who, why, or how?

"Are you saying the legend of the ninja is real?! They were real?" I asked in more confusion.

"Yes...that's what I'm saying." She looked at me. I stared back.

"Okay, but wait! You said Rex, Ronin were helpers...Rick was an elemental master right?" I asked with my heart beating so fast.

"Yes..why?" My jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! My dad's name is Ronin..er um is now..I just figured that out...My friends dads names are Rex and Rick!" I exclaimed. She looked at me with shock.

"Are you saying that they survived?!" She asked me.

"Errr...um I guess..I was never told this...you know them?!" I asked.

"Yes I was in th crossfire, but I escaped...Where are they now?" She asked frantically.

"Uhhh...at my home..." I said. She grabbed my arm and ran out of the room, and we ran into Mrs. Red, and my friends.

"OW!" AJ shouted, then his attention went to me.

"What's the rush?" He asked, I shrugged. The woman whispered something to my teacher and she nodded.

"Come on!" She yelled as she grabbed my arm again, my five friends followed. We rushed the front and to a blue truck.

"Get in!" She demanded, we all piled in, but AJ, and Brent had to sit in the bed of the truck. I sat in the front to guide her to my house. She took off, I told her what streets to turn on.

 **No Ones POV**

The finally arrived at Oliver's house, Misako parked her truck and darted out of the truck.

 _Man she can run fast!_ Oliver thought to himself as he and the others charged out as well. She ran up to the door and burst into the house without a knock. To the right everyone was in the living room talking, but was interrupted. Rex, Rick, and Ronin jumped up.

"MISAKO!" They all yelled in unison, they ran to her and gave her a huge hug. The teens came running after her.

"MY GOD! SHE'S SO FAST!" Brent yelled as he came in.

"I'VE MISSED YOU ALL!" Misako exclaimed with tears of joy. After a few moments of hugging everyone settled down in the living room.

There was some awkward silence but Oliver broke it," So mind telling me what the heck is going on? I thought the ninja legend was a myth!"

Ally, Mary Rachael, AJ, and Brent looked at him.

"Yea it is..." AJ said.

Oliver smirked," No it's real... _AJ_ "

"Why did you say my name like that?!"

"Because...AJ.." Rick stood up, he put his feet together along with his hands and concentrated. He mastered his fathers glowing hands. His hands started to glow, they all gasped.

"AJ it's all real...all of it..." Rick's hands stopped glowing.

"Wait doesn't that me-"

"AJ has this power too," Misako interrupted Rachael. AJ looked at her in shock.

"WHAT?!" He sound excited though.

"Yes son...you have the power of earth. It will take time for you to master what I just did." Rick said as he sat back down. Oliver looked at his dad.

"So your names Ronin?"

"Yes son..I'm sorry for lying..."

 **Secret Base...**

The leader waiting for his moment...thriving for battle and war. Wanting power, that's what he wanted. Now he stood before his army, waitng for the time to stike.

"Master I believe it's time..." The second in command whispered to his master.

"I believe it is my friend...ALL OF MY FRIENDS!" Scorch stood up.

"I BELIEVE IT'S TIME! TAKE THE CITY!" All the thousands of his dark cloaked warriors cheered and headed in separate directions of the sewers. Every ally way, every way out of the sewers were filled with warriors ready to fight. They came up from the manhole covers, the citizens tried to protect themselves, but were defeated. Taken as slaves.

 **House...**

" So your telli-" AJ was interrupted by glass smashing.

"The hell?" Rick stood up, he saw the cloaked warriors coming from the sewers.

"This is why they shouldn't have BOTHERED THE ELEMENTAL MASTERS!" Rex yelled as he jumped up ready to fight. Five came in through the door, but Rick stopped it.

"NINJAGO!" Rick spun in his tornado knocking them out.

"WOA!" All the teens said in amazement.

"Let's GO!" Ronin said as he did the weird noise thing. He ran towards the back, and opened the door. His air ship was waiting outside.

"Lucy, you and your mother get to the monastary...we will be fine..Misako you want to go?" Ronin asked.

"No.." She said. Lucy and her mother boarded the airship and flew off.

"WHY DIDN'T WE GO WITH!" Brent shouted as he knocked a warrior out.

"We always have a reason!" Ronin shouted as his big mech came out of nowhere. He climbed in it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Oliver shouted.

"Climb on!" Ronin shouted. Rick, Misako, Ally, Brent, and Mary got on and held on. Down below the warriors were beating on the mech, they had to get out.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Ronin shouted as he started his mech boosters up. He flew off leaving AJ, Rex, Oliver, and Rachael behind.

"SHIT!" Rex shouted as he got tackled. The others followed.

"DAMN IT!" AJ tried to use his powers, but failed. The cloaked figures cuffed them and picked them up.

"You now belong to Scorch!" A very strong man said.

"LET US GO, ASSHOLE!" Rex yelled.

"The names Sev," Sev said with a smirk. He and his warriors carried their prisoners to the sewers and started to walk to their master. Sev had other plans, he knew who they were and knew that AJ was an elemental master. He wasn't going to let that stand in his way.

 **Unknown 2's POV**

 _Pain_

 _Suffering_

 _Failer_

 _Death_

 _Lies_

 _Hatred_

 _Hurt_

 _Dying_

"I could have done something...I'm...I'm sorry..."

"OH SORRY FOR WHAT!" I looked up. " You looked surpirsed to see me what's the matter? Huh?" Scorch was gonna make me go insane

"Oh right...I KILLED YOUR FRIENDS!" He gave an evil laugh. I pulled on my chains, hoping that they would break...nothing...just suffering.

"Sorry for your loss." He laughed again. Tears ran down my face...I couldn't live with this pain...but no way to end it all.

"Just KILL ME!" I yelled.

"OH if that's what you want..." He smiled." Just to let you know...most of your friends weren't found when he attacked you..." He mumbled.

My head shot, what did he mean?

"What?" I asked.

"We have some of your friends, but not all of them. No bodies found, but were not worried.." He gave a really creepy smile.

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!" I demanded.

"WAITING TO DIE JUST LIKE YOU!" He laughed once more then let me alone. I felt pain, a lot of pain. I was older around 47, but it wasn't ageing pain, it was friend pain...Horrible pain of failer...

"I'm sorry my friends..."


	7. life

Hey guys, hope you all enjoy...I dont own ninjago

 **No One's POV**

The four were taken down the sewers, to be taken to Scorch. They were almost to the secret by, yet something was bothering Rex. Sev..That name sounded familiar to him.

"Uh Rex..you alright?" Oliver whispered to the man. Rex looked at him then shot his head towards Sev. Sev, a old friend of his.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Rex yelled, then Sev the guards also stopped.

"What?" The cloaked figure looked toward the angered man.

"TRAITOR!" Rex pulled forward attempting to tackle Sev, but failed.

"Traitor? I'm not a traitor…" Sev was confused. Was this a plot to get away, or to create confusion.

"Sev….YOU ARE! YOU WERE ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" Rex pulled again forward, but was brought back by the guards.

"What do you mean," Sev narrowed his eyes.

"It's me REX!" He shouted, Sev's face went to shock. Rex? Part of the WJN, his first friend he made when he came to the group.

"R-Rex?" Sev looked at him, observing him.

"YEAH! TRAITOR!" Rex yelled once more. Sev looked away, keeping tears from falling. He hadn't seen Rex since they saved the city from the ice warriors.

"Is there a problem sir?" One of the guards asked. Sev looked up and started to continue walking.

"No.." He said in a stern voice.

 **Ronin's POV**

We arrived at the monastery feeling guilt and anger. We just left them, I left them. I left my son...We went inside to see my wife and daughter waiting for us. They saw us and ran up to me, and gave me a big hug.

"Where's Oliver?" Lucy asked with worry covering her face. Rick looked down.

"We had to leave, or else none of us would get out…." Misako said sadly as she cleaned her glasses.

"WHAT?!" My wife, Jen exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but we will get him back," I said with confidence. She started to break down, but I comforted her.

 **Rick's POV**

I feel sorry for Jen, but my son too was left behind. Everyone, except for me, watched Ronin and Jen. I looked around, bullet holes everywhere in the monastery, the place was a mess. All of the windows were shattered, some old dried blood stained the floor.

It looked like a path of blood, it was drops going in a direction.

"Brent...come with me," I said as I followed the trail into a room, Brent came in after me. I looked around the room, the trail led out a window. Someone escaped alive, maybe. I started to excitement, I leaped out of the window and looked around.

"Uh Rick, where you going!" Brent shouted after me as I found a trail and took off. I looked back and Brent was running behind me. I smiled, then looked forward barely avoiding a tree. I came to stop at a big cliff.

"What?!" I said to myself. I looked around, there had to of been some way down. Brent was huffing and puffing behind me.

"JEEZ! Rick...what are we doing...out here?" He asked in between breaths.

"Looking for something," I said as I looked down over the cliff. There was a waterfall, but if you jumped you would surely die from impact. I scanned the area around and saw a less steep area.

"Come on," I said, running to the spot, and Brent followed. I slowly made my way down, trying not to fall. Rocks were sliding from under my feet, Brent started to follow, but that made it worse.

"Brent stop!" I shouted, he froze trying to keep standing up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you're making rocks slip out from under me, if these rocks go, we both go!" I said trying to concentrate. I looked over and saw a ledge to get to. I grabbed onto a sturdy rock and got ready to jump.

I looked at Brent," When I jump you need to get to this spot so I can help okay?"

"Yes.." He said, getting ready.

I looked back over to the ledge. 3...2….1

I jumped, slipped and grabbed the edge.

"RICK!" I heard Brent yell, he soon tumbled down. He fell past me, but I caught his arm.

"Argh!" I couldn't hold him, even though I'm the master of earth. THAT'S IT! I looked towards the ledge I wanted to get on, I could swing him up.

"Brent, I'm going to swing you up, and you need to grab hold of the ledge." I said closing my eyes.

"Are you crazy!" He yelled.

"Yes.." I mumbled to myself. Thoughts, think deep in the earth. Come on Rick do this! You can do this! Focus, focus.

I concentrated then started to swing him.

"Oh man!" Brent said. I finally swung him up and he grabbed the ledge.

"OH JEEZ!" Brent held on as much as he could. I pulled myself up and lifted Brent up.

"Okay, man that was tough," Brent joked, I laughed and headed towards the waterfall. No more ledges to jump to just easy walking.

We walked up to the waterfall, I didn't hesitated, so I just walked right in. There was a cave behind it, Brent hesitated.

"Hey uh..do I have to walk through it?!" He asked from the other side. I turned to face the waterfall, I him on the other side. It was cold, but I didn't care.

"Yes or I will drag you through!" I said with a laugh, but there was no answer."Brent?!"

"Yea?" Startled I turned to see Brent coming through what looked like a carved out door way.

"Really.." I said as I walked into the cave. There was deerskins hanging from the walls, and some beds.

"Someone has been here.." Brent said as he pulled out his phone for light.

"Oh thank you captain obvious," I gave him a smile.

"Welcome," He said in response. There were numerous tools around, with fresh berries in wooden and rock bowls. I turned into a small carved area and jumped. There was a figure on the ground, leaning up against the wall. I could only see the outline, that's it.

"Hello?" I asked, but no answer."Brent brin-"

Brent was already next to me, he turned a flashlight on his phone on and shined it towards the figure.

Zane.

"ZANE!" I yelled and rushed to him. He was powered down, due to the bullet hole I saw in him. I tried to power him up but it didn't work.

"Zane? Who's that?" Brent asked.

"He's the master of ice," I said softly. Tears rushed to my eyes, one down many more to find. He was a little rusted, but that was an easy fix. I lifted him over my shoulder and turned, Brent was quiet, so I looked in his direction. Two figures had him by his arms, they had hoods over their faces. Horror clouded Brent's face.

 **No One's POV  
** Sev carried his prisoners to his master. All Rex was feeling was hatred and betrayal. Oliver was shocked that Sev didn't let Rex go, but times have change. They arrived in Scorch's base, fear on all of their faces.

"Sev..prisoners go in the cells..you know this!" Scorch came down from his throne.

"Yea sure..put an elemental master in a regular cell...great idea.." Sev said.

"What?!" Scorch moved up to the group of prisoners.

Sev pointed towards AJ," This one..master of earth..."

"Well then...you will be happy to join a friend," Scorch had a creepy smile on him as he put Vengstone cuffs on AJ." Take the others to cells, leave this one for me..." Sev did as he was commanded and led the group to their cells.

"NO!" Oliver shouted trying to get away, but failed. He was jerked back and onto his back, but was brought back up. Scorch stood up and turned to AJ.

"You must be delighted..."


	8. chapter 8

Hope you all enjoy! I dont own ninjago...

 **Rick's POV**

"Help…" Brent said, one was pressing a knife to his neck.

"Put him down!" The figure with the knife demanded.

"No!" I said, but I didn't want Brent getting hurt.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" He demanded again.

I got really irritated," Fine" I mumbled. I slowly put Zane back on the ground and rolled my sleeves up. Put my feet and hands together, and concentrate. Time to use this, my fists. The started to glow and lit up the cave.

"Wanna let the boy go?" I asked. The figures let go of Brent and the one dropped the knife.

"Rick?" What? How did they know me. Brent walked by my side and rubbed his neck.

"How do you know him?" Brent asked in a furious tone.

"Rick..it's me Mike…" My face was full of shock, they both put down their hoods. I could tell it was him, even if he had aged.

"MIKE!" I looked over to the other figure,"LANE!" I ran to them both and gave them a bear hug.

"How did you find us? How did you survive?" Mike asked. He was more strong than he used to be, and had his father's eyebrow scar.

"We found a blood trail and I followed it…" I said wiping tears from my face, and letting go of them.

"I will explain when we get to the others…" I started picking Zane back up.

"OTHERS!" They both exclaimed.

"Who?" Mike asked. I looked at him, not wanting to say.

"Not many…" I walk out of the cave with Zane over my back, the other three ahead of me.

"Who's this kid?" Lane asked pointing to Brent, I smiled.

"Rex's kid.." He looked at me with a smile.

"Rex is alive?" Mike asked as he started to walk the edge.

"Yea he is.." I replied.

"Well how about to tell me who you guys are..." Brent said.

"I'm Mike master of lightning. This is Lane master of energy the next green ninja! Well..maybe..." Mike kept his head up, but I knew he was hurting inside. He missed his mom, sister, and dad. I really hope Jay's okay, but all good things must come to an end.

 **No One's POV**

After Sev and his guards took the others to their cells, AJ and Scorch were just standing in silence. AJ was scared out of his mind.

"Master of earth...wow I didn't think anyone survived my masacre." Scorch said.

"Yea well my dad did! He's GONNA KILL YOU!" AJ roared, but Scorch glared at him.

"Wow...I hate you already, to the cell you go!" AJ's eyes widened. Scorch grabbed his cuffs and dragged him down a dark hallway. AJ squinted to try and see, but it was useless. Then they stopped.

"Don't worry you will have company," He said in a raspy voice. He unlocked the cell and shoved AJ in, shut and locked the cell door.

"OW! YOU MOTHE-" Scorch interrupted him.

"Please make my guest happy, he's a little down," Then he just walked away.

AJ was full of rage, he got up and started to bang on the bars." YOUR DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!" Then he heard shuffling from behind. His heart started to pound, and spun around. From the darkness he could see a figure walk towards him.

"Who the hell are you?!" AJ asked as he pulled out his phone for light.

"Th question is..who are you?" The man walked into AJ's phone light. He was and old man, well he was around 45 or 47. He had blond hair, and with grey hair strands in it. His hair was shaggy, like it hasn't been cut for a long time. He had a good build, for a man chained up for 14 years.

"I'm..uh AJ,"

"Why are you here?" The man asked.

"We were attacked, and uhh I was brought here.."

"No why are you in this cell..." The man asked.

"Uh because I'm a prisoner.." AJ responded, what was he talking about?

"Ugh..no...you only come to this cell if you have a power.." The man moved closer to AJ.

"OH! Right..uh I'm the master of earth..even thou-"

"Master of earth?!" The man exclaimed." YOUR RICK'S KID!"

"Yea...why?"

"HE'S ALIVE!" The man had a big smile form on his face.

"Uh...okay, but who are you?" AJ asked as his heart pounding settled down.

"I'm Lloyd...master of energy.." Lloyd said with a smile.

"The green ninja? YOUR REAL! IT'S NOT A MYTH!" AJ exclaimed. Lloyd was confused.

"MYTH?! What do you mean myth?" Lloyd asked as he sat down on the cold hard ground.

"Well when we were kids...we were told stories of the ninja, but they were myths. That's what our parents said..." AJ too, sat down on the cold hard floor.

"Did anyone else survive?" Lloyd asked with curiousness.

"Well this man name Ronin, well he's my friends dad, saved my dad Rick, and my other friends dad...Rex. A woman named Misako also survived..I guess," AJ scratched the back of his next.

Lloyd's bright green eyes widened." MY MOMS ALIVE!" AJ gave him a smile. Tears came to Lloyd's eyes.

"Tell me more.." Lloyd said, he wanted to know everything.

While they were busy talking the other three were put into separate cells. Sev threw Rex in a cell.

"TRAITOR! WHAT WOULD JAY SAY!" Rex yelled at the top of his lungs. Sev looked at him with a mean, but sad face.

"Jay's dead!" He said. Shock sadness covered Rex's face, tears came up.

"NOOO!" Rex yelled. Sev ignored him and walked away, along with the gaurds." NO..Jay's gone..." Rex started to softly cry.

"Rex? Uh you okay?" Oliver asked.

"NO! MY BEST FRIENDS DEAD!" Rex shouted as he held back tears. Rachael thought for a second," Rex, just because Sev said that he's dead...doesn't mean he is..He would lie to you, he's the enemy," She had a very good point. Would Sev lie to Rex is the real question. Rex shut himself up, he knew she was right. Oliver also thought this.

"Don't worry Rex, were gonna get through this..." Oliver said as he pressed his head against the cement wall of his cell.

 **Rick's POV**

We finally got to the of the cliff where we came down. I had excitement fill my stomach, we found three of our lost friends...Maybe they all didn't die, maybe they all lived. No that was too much to think...I didn't want to jinx it so I just let is go. We followed the path back up to the monastery, the bullet filled building.

"Wow...I forgot how much damage they did.." Lane said. We walked up and went to the window we came out of. Mike went in first so I could hand him Zane without making noise. I was next then Brent and Lane. I signaled to Brent to come with me so we could make sure no one freaked out.

"Stay here..." I whispered to Mike, who was holding Zane, and Lane. I walked out first with Brent behind me, we walked into the room where everyone was chatting quietly. When we came in, it went silent.

"Where have you two been?!" Ronin asked as he got up. I looked at him, holding my smile back.

"Uh I followed a trail," I said trying to sound like the 31 year old I was.

"Yeah?" Ronin said in a weird funny tone.

"We found something..." I said as the three walked in, everyones eyes went big.

"MIKE! LANE! ZANE!" Ronin yelled, he walked over and hugged them.

"LANE!" Misako ran up to him, being that it was her only family left. I smiled on what I created.

"I'm glad to see you guys again," Mike said as he set Zane on the ground.

"Yea, what's wrong with Zane?" Ronin asked, but Mike's face went to a frown.

"He's powered down when they started shooting...I've tried to work on him, but nothing...I..." I saw tears come to Mike's eyes." I think...I think my dad's the only one that can fix him..." He looked down avoiding our stares.

"Zane was holding Jay, when they attacked...there is no way to know if Jay is alive.." I said sadly.

"Yes there is...Zane is like a camera, everything that happens can be recorded on his hard drive. If we can get technology to hack his system, we can see what happened." Misako said." Ronin can you do it since you hacked him once before," Ronin nodded and looked down.

"Don't remind me," He mumbled. My dad, Cole, told me that story, but I know that Ronin is sorry for what he did.

"If we try and go to Borg tower then we are sure going to draw attention, but if we go to Jay's parents they might be unfound...so they could help.." I said.

" If there not dead yet," Ronin mumbled, Mike shot him a dirty glare."Sorry...I'm just angry and upset..."

"We all are," Jen said, trying to calm everyone, well that's what I thought she wanted to do.

"So it's set, we head for their place, but we need to stay in the forest and avoid the city. We can't risk getting caught.." Lane said in confidence.

Misako smiled," You're just like your father..." Everyone smiled, I had that we could reunite the remaining masters..I hope none have been killed.


	9. Choices

Hey hope you will all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

No One's POV

As Rick in the others are on their way to see if Jay's parent were okay, the others were suffering. Rex, poor man, has been betrayed by one of his best friends. His friend killed his best friend. Sev had pain in him too, he wish he could do something, but he would be killed by Scorch if he betrayed him.

"I'm gonna get revenge on Sev.." Rex mumbled to himself, trying to keep himself company. He had stopped sobbing, but he was more upset than ever.

"Hey….Rex.." Oliver said from his own cell.

"What?" Rex replied in an angered tone.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Yea why?" Rex's anger calmed a little.

"I have a paper clip….I'm gonna toss it to you," Oliver stood up and walked to the front of his cell.

"Okay...Rachael you awake?" Rex asked as he too stood up.

"Yea...can we please just get out of here?" She asked. Oliver pulled out his phone for light, and looked for the cell Rex was in.

"Aw man….I don't know if this is gonna get this far, if you're three cells away.." Oliver said in an annoyed tone.

"Just throw it," Rex said as he reached out his hands through the bars of his cell. Oliver did as was told, right when he threw it they heard a door open. A bright light blinded them.

"Looks like we have some people who want to escape...poor people.." Scorch said. Sev was by his side with two other guards.

"You two take the girl, Sev, get the boy, and I will personal handle this man.." Scorch had an evil looking grin on his face.

"NO!" Oliver shouted as he was taken by Sev. He tried to break free, but Sev hit him in the gut. He gave a cry of pain.

"Oliver!" Rachael shouted, she also tried breaking away but failed.

Scorch grabbed Rex by his arms and cuffed him.

"Follow me!" Scorch demanded as he left the cell room with Rex.

They followed and went to the same room they were taken to, when they were first captured. There was metal loops attached to the ground so they could attach the cuffs to them. Scorch walked away from the group with smile, then he turned to them.

"So I was told that there were others that got away….mind telling me where they are?" Silence. There was nothing, but silence. Rex looked down trying to think whether he should tell or not.

"Have it your way then…" Scorch moved so two figures, that were also chained to the ground, were on their knees. They had bags over their heads. Rex looked up, eyes widened.

"I have a treat for you then…" Scorch removed the bags from their heads with a sudden jerk. The three gave a loud gasp.

"LLOYD!" Rex and Oliver shouted in unison, Rachael was confused but then realized who they were talking about.

"AJ!" Olive shouted, pulling on his chains.

"Rex?!" Lloyd was in total shock. Scorch took the advantage to show them more than them.

"Well isn't this amazing….BUT THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Scorch turned to a big door, it opened revealing guards with prisoners. Bolobo, Jason, Kate, Griffin Turner Neuro, Shade, Lily, Kai, and Jay….

"Dear god.." Sev whispered to himself. Lloyd was in total shock, he had no idea they were here too. Rex had tears forming.

"Now..I'm sorry to say this, but if you don't tell me where they are you will pay dearly…" Scorch had a stern voice. No wanting to lose, nor give up his rain of terror.

"No!" Rex wanted to rage out. Jay was alive, but how?

"Your friend Jay…Isn't he your friend Rex?" Scorch asked in a snotty tone. All the prisoners that were just taken out were also put down on their knees.

"I took the liberty of healing his internal bleeding, but I can always redo the damage…."Scorch walked up to Rex. Everyone's attention was on them. Rex glanced at Jay, fear all over his face.

"Tell me where they are!" Scorch's voice was deep and demanding. Rex gave him the death glare, rage was swelling up inside him. Scorch was getting him patience, so he grabbed his dagger from his belt and pointed it directly at Jay's chest.

"NOW!" He demanded.

"NEVER!" Rex broke free of his chains using the paperclip that Oliver managed to slip to him while Scorch was talking. He lunged towards the demanding man and tackled him. The dagger went flying out of Scorch's hand. Rex threw punches, but stopped to a horrifying screech of pain.

Everything went quiet. Rex turned and saw Oliver still on his knees, but something was sticking out from his stomach.

"OLIVER!" AJ, Rachael, and Rex yelled in unison. Rex ran from Scorch to aid the teen. Oliver looked up in horror, feeling the pain. Tears flooded his eyes. He attempted to pull it out, but it was too painful.

AJ was in fear and rage, filling him up to the point of him not able to control it.

"ARGHHH!" AJ pulled on his chains, and making them snap from the bottom. He got up, chains hanging from his wrists, and charged at Scorch. He swung the chains in random directions, hoping to hit Scorch. Luckily for Scorch, he was well trained, so he dodged all of the hits.

The other masters too pulled on their chains trying to break free. Sev watched in fear, but then decided to help his master. More guards came running in trying to control the situation. Rex freed Rachael and help Oliver.

"Oliver you're, going to be alright I promise!" He yelled as he got Oliver away from the fight.

"Stay here…" Rex ran back to the other chained people hoping to free his friends. Kai managed to break free and now had flaming chains flying every which way. Jason, Lily, and Kate were freed, but the others were still struggling.

"REX! We can't hold them!" Kai shouted. He was right, yes most of them were elemental masters, but they were older their powers aren't as strong. Rex looked around and saw the big door, it was their only way out. The other masters were now freed from their chains.

"FOLLOW ME!" He he shouted as he helped Oliver. As Rex towards the door with Oliver, he was sucker punched in the jaw by Scorch.

AJ, Rachael, Lily, Kate, Jason, Neuro, Oliver, and Shade were the only ones that made it through the door. Jay, Kai, Rex, Lloyd, Bolobo, and Griffin Turner didn't make it out.

"DAMN!" Scorch yelled as he shook his fist off. Rex fell to the ground, grabbing his jaw. Jay ran to his side, along with everyone else.

"Rex...It's been forever..." Jay said as he helped his friend..no...brother up.

"Yea...I missed you and Nya..." Rex said as he touched his lip, it was cut. Jay's face went to a frown, and tears went to his eyes. He hadn't seen Nya either, but he was lucky to see his daughter.

Rex stood up and face Scorch and his army. The elemental masters, that were also stuck in there, did the same.

"Give up!" Rex demanded, knowing that they had powers and Scorch had none.

"Never! Don't forget that you're in my base, boy!" Scorch gave a hand signal and Vengstone stone nets fell from the ceiling onto the elemental masters.

"JAY!" Rex yelled as he turned to his friends, but it was too late, when he turned back to Scorch he was knocked out.

"NO!" Lloyd yelled, but he accepted his defeat.

"Now let's have some fun..." Scorch said with a devious smile, he brought out a wip.

 **Oliver's POV**

We rushed out when the big door closed. When I looked around Rex wasn't here, ignoring pain I started to bang on the door.

"REX!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, then someone pulled me back..AJ.

"OLIVER! Stop, we need to get you out of here...We all need to get out," He said, I looked at everyone.

"He's right Oliver...we are no match for Scorch. We need to get out, and we'll discuss where were gonna go after we are out..okay?" A dark lookin man said, I'm gonna say that's the master of shadow, Shade.

"Yea..okay." I said with a small grunt in pain. The dagger was still in my stomach, it hurt a lot, not gonna lie.

"This way.. We must hurry before you lost to much blood," A robotic man said, son of Zane, Jason. He pointed to a small tunnel, then went into it. We all followed, I was wondering how this was going to end. For the others...I don't know what they were thinking...hopefully helpful ways to live.


	10. Suffering

Hope you all enjoy...

 **No One's POV**

Rick is on his way to Jay's parents, along with his friends. Hoping that they will be okay, so they can watch the video of Zane's vision.

"Ugh..we should have just went through the city…." Mike said as he tripped over some rocks.

"This is better than being captured…" Ronin said. Rick was worried, but didn't show it, just like his father. Only knowing Rick for his whole life Mike knew something was wrong.

"Hey Rick...Something bothering you?" He asked. Rick looked at him, there's no hiding his fear.

"Yea...my son.." Mike was shocked. He didn't know he had a son.

"Don't forget my son is captured too," Ronin added trying to bring some happy thoughts.

"Yea along with Rex and Rachael.." Rick mumbled.

"Don't worry Rick, everything will be fine. You can trust Rex to bring home your boy.." Misako said patting Rick on the back, that made him smile. They continued to walk through the forest hoping to get to the junkyard soon.

Oliver and his group are now on their way to get out of Scorch's base, but for Rex and his friends that got stuck, bad things are bound to happen.

Rex and the elemental masters that got stuck are now chained back to the floor, with stronger chains. They were on their knees as they watched Scorch walked around them with the whip. He stopped at Rex.

"Now tell me where the others are…" Scorch growled.

"Never!" Rex was full of courage, he couldn't tell them their location.

"Then I guess it's suffering for you," Scorch went behind Rex and lifted the back of his shirt up. Everyone was watching, waiting to get the screeches of pain over with.

Scorch lifted his hand and got ready to his Rex. Rex waited for the burning pain, but it never came. Scorch looked over at Jay, who was watching with fear, he smiled and walked over to him.

"How about something else…." Scorch lifted Jay's shirt up and lifted his hand. Rex looked up and saw the sight, terror filled his eyes. Scorch smiled and his Jay with the whip.

"AGHHHHHH!" Jay gave a loud cry, as he pulled on his chains trying to get away. Then Scorch did it again, he did it several times. The loud cries of Jay were pain for Rex to hear.

"STOP!" Rex pulled on his chains, trying to break free."Stop!"

Scorch smiled," Or what?" He hit Jay again.

"AHHHH!" Rex's eyes flooded with tears, he stopped pulling on his chains.

"Stop please! I'll tell you!" Rex started to sob, but Jay was hit again.

"What was that? I can't hear you," Scorch teased.

"I said I'll tell you!" Rex shouted with his sobbing.

"Then tell!" Scorch shouted as he hit Jay again, he gave an even louder cry. Jay was now crying, wanting the pain to stop.

"They're at the monastery!" Rex shouted, Scorch smiled. He hit Jay several more times before he stopped.

"YOU MONSTER!" Rex roared.

"Yes..Yes I am.." Scorch gave a devious smile then cleaned his whip, and put it away. Jay collapsed on his stomach with a small cry of pain. The burning pain on his back wouldn't stop, so the cold hard floor had to do something for him.

Scorch walked over to Rex," Now you can stay here to suffer with your friends." He looked at Sev.

"Make sure they don't escape while I'm gone," Scorch called guards over to follow him, Scorch left leaving Sev to watch all of them. Sev just stood there not wanting to obey his orders. Rex looked at him in disgust.

"How dare you watch your first leader….The man that gave you a home to live in, the man who gave you shelter and food, you watched him suffer!" Rex growled. Sev bowed his head in shame, Rex was right, he should have done something.

Kai looked over towards Jay," Jay..buddy it's gonna alright….just hang in there." Kai's voice was a soft as it could get, watching his brother in pain, it pain for himself.

Jay managed to looked up at Kai, he gave him a smile, then looked towards Sev.

"You...traitor" Jay grunted, he gave a cry of pain as he got back on his knees. Jay is a living scar, a living person who has gone through pain. He has many stab wounds, at least three in his chest. He's a living legend.

"Sev!" Lloyd shouted trying to get his attention, and it worked. Sev looked up with sad and depressed eyes.

"Sev, what's right here? Nothing...you are nothing...we are legends waiting to rise. We are warriors waiting to battle...We are heros wanting to save...We do the right thing and you don't.." Lloyd's voice was full of bravery and courage.

Lloyd continued," You can make up for what you have done...By doing the right thing.."

Sev looked into Lloyd's green eyes, looking for signs of lying, but what Lloyd was saying was true.

"Then I'll do the right thing.." Sev said as he grabbed a large battle axe that was propped up against a wall, then walked over to Lloyd. Lloyd's eyes widened, what was he gonna do? Sev lifted it up and slammed it down.

Lloyd quickly shut his eyes not wanting to see what he did, but he opened them back up. Sev freed him from the chains.

"You did the right thing," Lloyd said as he got up and used his power to free the others. Rex and Kai ran to Jay. Jay put an arm around both their necks for support, Jay grunted in pain. The three walked together to the center of the room where everyone else was at.

"I can't come with, my life is at risk now that I have freed you. I will support you, but now is not the time." Sev said as he glanced at Jay, who gave him a smile.

"Right, but where are we gonna go? We can't go to the monastery, we're too weak to fight Scorch," Griffin said as he crossed his arms. That gave Lloyd a thought.

"We can go to Jay's parents..the junkyard...If they're not captured yet.." Lloyd said.

"It's our only shot.." Rex added.

"Okay, but you need to leave now.." Sev said with a heavy heart, he knew he was in for it. Scorch would find out somehow that he freed them. Everyone nodded and headed out the big door and started down a tunnel. Rex took one last look back at Sev, who was waving goodbye to him.

 **Oliver's POV  
** I feel bad, just leaving them behind. Who knows what Scorch will do, but now is not the time to worry, it's time to get safe. According to Jason we are half way out, just more ground to walk. My bleeding slowwed, which was good, but the dagger was still in me. Ugh I can't wait to just get it out, but as of now all we have to do is wait, wait for time and wait for what the future holds.


	11. Family

Hope you all enjoy!

 **No One's POV**

They were now in the desert area of Ninjago. The heat was pounding on their backs and faces, they had now water nor food, but they had to continue.

"OMG CAN WE PLEASE HAVE A MAJICAL WATERFALL!" Lane yelled, trying to start a conversation. Mike and Rick looked at him.

"You're not making this any better..." Mike said as he kept trudging throught the soft, but hot sand.

"Well nothing's better than imaging," Rick said, helping Lane. Mike looked back down watching the sand fly through his legs. The other two did the same, but Ronin was looking forward and saw an amazing sight to see.

"LOOK! THE JUNKYARD!" He yelled as he broke into a sprint, ignoring his hunger pains. Everyone jerked their heads up and too started to sprint.

"HALALUYA!" Lane yelled as the wind hit his face.

They may been having a good time, but for the other group they were gonna get a treat too. Rex and Kai, who were still helping Jay, were at the front of the group while walking in the sewers.

"Jeez..I didn't even know the sewers went this far back.." Lloyd said as he looking around the tunnel that they were in.

"Some people live in the desert..is there a problem?" Kai said in a joking tone. Jay decided to start talking too, but he had better news.

"Stop!" He demanded, and everyone did stop. He looked at the wall of the tunnel, a blue spray painted lightning bolt pointed to the direction that they were heading in. It was faded, but Jay could see it.

"Up ahead should be a manhole cover that is in the junkyard!" Jay said excitedly as he grunted in pain from his whip marks. He had over 14 on his back, they still looked fresh, unable to heal because of the sewer air. Everyone started to walk forwards faster, egar to fell the air above.

"Come on!" Ronin said as they finally entered the Junkyard entrance. Everyone tripped over their on feet as they ran through the sand. They saw the trailer, they stopped at the sight.

"About time we find this place!" Lane yelled as he sprinted towards the shiny trailer. Faster and faster everyone went. Mike was left wit Zane when Lane took off, but Rick decided to help.

"14 years later he's aroun 30 and he's still a kid!" Rick joked as he helped Mike with Zane. This helped them run. They got to the door and stopped.

"What are we waiting for?" Misako asked. Ronin smiled and bust the door open, he ran in. There sit five people in the small living area, looking at Ronin in fright. Ed, Eda, Ash, Pixal, and Nya. Ash stood up and got into a fighting position.

"GET OUT!" He hissed, as he threw a punch at Ronin.

"WOA!" Ronin grabbed his fist, and saw the other four get up to assist Ash.

"WAIT! IT'S ME! RONIN!" He yelled. The others looked in shock. Pixal scanned him, and turned to her fellow friends.

"He is telling the truth, he is not a spy!" She exclaimed with excitement. Nya ran up and hugged him.

"Ronin! I haven't seen you in forever!" She said as he let go then looked out the door, he jaw dropped.

"MIKE!" She ran down and hugged her thought to be lost son. Tears ran down her face, she hasn't been this happy in forever. He was surprised that she reconized him after all of this time.

"Who is she?" Mary asked.

"She's my mom..." Mike too had tears running down his face, the worst feeling in the world to him was losing his mom, but now she's back. Rick now was holding Zane, and Pixal came up to him.

"Zane!" She exclaimed." What happened?" Rick looked at her.

"Uh I think when that day happened he was shot the most because he was holding Jay...and he powered down.." Rick said with a sad face.

"We came here to have Ed try to fix him...We would have Jay fix him...but we don't know if he's even alive," Misako said sadly.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem...eh uh since we have Pixal," Ed stated. He may be older, but he still knew how to fix things. Rick nodded and lifted him into the trailer so Ed and Pixal could work on him, Edna came in too. He came back out and smiled at everyone, this was a good day for him.

"Do you mean Jay could not be...alive?" Nya choaked, trying to hold tears back.

"He had internal bleeding remember? Plus the bullets would have killed him!" Lane exclaimed.

"Nya, we all have lost things, but it's time to get over it.." Misako said as she patted Nya's back. Edna came back out with big cups of water and some snacks.

"You all must be thristy," She said as she walked around to everyone.

Lane smiled," About time!" He started to chug his water and grabbed a bag of chips. Everyone laughed, man it was good to see them together again after all of these years.

"Ugh!" Lloyd lifted the manhole cover and slid it away from the hole. He climbed up the rusty ladder, and looked around. Yup it was the junkyard, Jay was right. He pulled himself the rest of the way up, then helped Jay up.

"OWW!" Jay shouted as he was helped up, the sand hitting his back stung, but he fought the pain. When he was out he got on his knees waiting for Kai and Rex to support him. Rex was next, then the others came up.

"Oh man...this really stings.." Jay said as he gestured to his back. They started to walked through the junkyard maze, walking down every path to find the trailer. Eventually they saw the shiny trailer come into veiw. People were on the outside, who?

"Who's that?" Griffn whispered to Lloyd, Lloyd just shook his head.

"I don't know..." He said back. They moved closer, wanting to know who was there.

"So that's why we have to fix Zane..."Mike said as he chugged a glass of water, explaining stories was hard to do without drinking something. Everyone else also chugged their water.

"We have to find some parts for him as well, if he was damaged that bad..." Ash said.

Mike gave him a smiled," Yea I kn-" He stopped talking...why did he stop talking?

"Mike?" Lane asked. Mike's gaze was on the people in the distance...who were they?

"Mike?" Nya asked as well. He just stood there watching the approaching people. When they came into veiw his face went from a smile to a frown, even though he knew who was coming towards them. He dropped his glass onto the sand and took off in the direction. Everyone watched him run, and they too were shocked.

"DAD!" Mike shouted as he ran up to his father, but Rex put up his hand to stop him.

"No...his back..." Rex pointed to all the fresh wounds. Mike looked and saw them, what happened? Rex looked and saw many more people running to them, he had a smile on his face. He looked over at Kai, he had the biggest smile ever when he saw Nya.

"KAI!" Kai slowly let go of Jay and hugged his sister.

"MOM! LANE!" Lloyd ran to his mother and his son.

"DAD!" Lane yelled back as he hugged his father.

Nya let go of Kai and looked at Jay who lifted his head up with a big grin on his face. It was the look of pain and join.

"Jay...what happen?" She asked in terror.

"Uh...nothing bad.." He joked. Nya smiled and cupped his cheek and kissed him, a rush ran threw Jay's body, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Rex smiled at his best friends rejoice. After their long kiss Nya turned to Rex.

"Thank you Rex.." She hugged him, Rex was shocked." Thank you for bringing him home..." He smiled and hugged her back tears filling his eyes.

"No problem.." Rex responded with a shaky voice.

"Rex..." Nya let go of Rex and looked towards Ronin. Rex helped Jay back up along with Kai helping. Everyone else formed a circled around them.

"Where's Oliver?" Ronin had a confused, but worried look on his face.

"Yea..what about AJ and Rachael?" Rick asked.

"Who are they?" Nya asked.

"AJ is my son, Oliver is Ronin's son, Rachael is a friend of Oliver's.." Rick said crossing his arms. Rex looked at his feet for a second before looking back up.

"He escaped..." Lloyd said.

"He and the others are probably heading towards the mona-" Kai was startled by a voice.

"If he is going to the monastery then he will be badly hurt or killed!" Rex shouted in panick.

"What's so bad about that?" Misako asked. Ronin's face was ten times worse.

"He was already hit with a dagger in his stomach, it was still in him when he escaped...Scorch is going to the monastery because he made me tell him where you guys were..." Rex's heart was pounding fast.

"Dad why did you tell him?" Brent asked. He had been quiet for the whole time until now, but no one knew why.

"Yea...you didn't he to tell him..." Mike said.

Rex looked at Jay's wounds," Yea, but if I didn't he would have kept doing this to Jay.." He pointed towards Jay's wounds.

"Yea..yea can we please go inside..I can't stand this stinging pain anymore.."Jay begged.

"Yea...Nya you can patch the wounds.." Rex said as he and Kai started to walk Jay to the trailer, Nya was behind them.

"We need a group to go after Oliver before Scorc get's to him!" Ronin said, yet everyone agreed.

"Yes, but now we need to get ready...we'll discuss who will be going when we all have rested.." Lloyd said as he headed towards the trailer.

"OW!" Jay shouted as Nya cleaned his wounds.

"I'm sorry Jay...these need to be clean or they'll get infected...I'll be careful," She said softly.

"I know..I'm glad to have you back..." Jay smiled, Nya did too.

"I am too.." She continued to clean his wounds.

The trailer was small so they had to use scrap from the junkyard to build and exstention for everyone to sleep in. Jay had to sleep in the trailer on his stomach, because he had some wet towels on his back, he couldn't get his bandages on yet

Mostly everyone went to sleep wondering what was going to happen.


	12. Attack

Hey guys hope you all enjoy..I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Morning came Kai, Nya, Jay, Ronin, Rex, and Rick where the first ones up, along with Ed and Edna. They were all still sore from running to the junkyard.

"OW!" Jay shouted as Nya took the towels off of his back. It stung like a million bees attacking his back because he stole their honey.

"Sorry Jay, but I need to put bandages on your back," Nya said as she peeled off a wet towel from his back. She then reached for a bandage and started to put them on his back.

Kai went up to them," So Jay can't go anywhere, because you need to fix Zane. Also you're badly hurt..."

"Yea...we need a good stealthy, but quick team. We have to get to the monastery before Scorch does." Ronin said as he joined the conversation. Rex too came over, along with Rick.

"We need a small team..I was thinking me, Kai, Ash, and Griffin..." Rex said as he crossed his arms.

"I can't go..I have a mission that I need to go on with one person, It can be anyone.." Kai said. Ronin nodded.

"I'll go with you, Rex, Ash, Griffin and Mike can go..." Ronin said.

"Then it's set...I'll get the others to get ready, you and Ronin can head on your way anytime," Rex said as he left the trailer.

Everyone nodded and went to do their thing. Kai and Ronin got a backpack and packed some food and two water bottles. The others only had two backpacks, food, and four water bottles.

Nya was putting on Jay's last bandage," Sis...be safe.." She spun her head round to see Kai standing there.

"Don't worry Kai...I can take care of myself you know this...You're the one that needs to be careful," Nya joked with a smile. Kai returned the smile and gave her a hug, she returned his hug.

"Alright I guess we should head out..." Kai said as he looked over to Ronin, he nodded then turned to the door. Kai followed as he waved goodbye to his friends, then headed on his way. No one knew where they were heading, but Kai was older now. He was more smarter than his old self, he knew what he was doing.

"Jay..." Nya finished the bandage and helped Jay sit up.

"Yea?" Jay gave a grunt of pain as he looked at her. She stared into his electric blue eyes.

"Nevermind.." She looked away, then got up. It wasn't really important, at least that's what she thought. She was going to as him how he survived his internal bleeding.

"Here..you guys better be on your way too.." Nya gave Mike a backpack along with Rex. They both nodded and smiled, Nya hugged Mike then gave Rex a small hug." Bring my son back please..." Nya whispered into Rex's ear, she let go of him ans stared at him.

"I promise.." Rex mouthed to her, then he turned an headed out the door, along with Mike, Ash, and Griffin. Everyone was up by now and watched them leave.

 **Oliver's POV  
** Everyone was moving through the forest with high hopes for getting to themonastery soon.

"Are we almost there?" AJ asked as he nearly tripped over a log.

"Sadly...no.." Shade said.

"Ugh.." Oliver complained, he had the dagger still in his stomach. The bleeding had stopped, but he was still in pain." Can we please stop and remove the dagger from my stomach?" Oliver stopped in his tracks, hoping someone would say yes. Everyone turned to him.

"I guess we can take a short break. We also should get the dagger out.." Jason said as he walked to Oliver. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Shade and Lily assisted Jason, as for everyone else, they just sat down and started to chat amoung each other.

 **No One's POV**

"With them after Oliver and the others what are we gonna do..just sit here?" Lane asked.

Everyone was now outside as Jay and Pixal were inside working on Zane.

"Lane's right, we can't sit here and wait. We need some patrol teams, or something like that," Rick added.

Lloyd joined in," Sounds good, but we don't have a lot of skilled fighters...Brent, Rick, Lane, and Bolobo need to patrol the junkyard. The rest will stay here where it's safe."

"Got it, but why are you staying here?" Rick asked, that was a very good question. Lloyd crossed his arms.

"If Scroch's team or warriors slip through you no one here besides Nya can fight back. Jay can barely moved because of his back, and Zane is powered down." Lloyd had a point.

"Okay, then let's start to patrol..." Lane turned and walked towards the outside of the junkyard, along with the others.

"Well I suppose I should check on Jay.." Nya said as she went inside the trailer leaving Lloyd, Mary, Ed, Edna, Ally, Misako, and Jen, Ronin's wife, outside.

"If we just open the..." Jay grabbed his back in pain as he bent down to open Zane's control panel."Ugh.."

"Jay, I sense you need to be more careful. Maybe you should just tell me what needs to happen, and I'll do it.." Pixal suggested. Nya walked in and helped Jay to his feet.

"Nya can help...Pixal could you get me a glass of water?" Jay asked, still grabbing his back. Pixal nodded and walked to the sink.

"So what do I need to do?" Nya asked Jay as he sat down, with his back aching. Nya crouched down beside the powered down man and opened his control panel. Jay started to tell her what to do and where to put stuff.

 **Oliver's POV**

It's been around four and a half hours since the dagger was removed from my stomach. I had a bandage made from a shirt wrapped around my stomach. It was starting to get night time, but we could still see.

I was looking down, making sure I wasn't gonna trip on anything, until someone yelled.

"There it is!" Rachael shouted in excitement, while pointing at a building in the trees. With excitement I ran towards it along with the others by my side. We ran straight for the door, when we entered we came face to face with a man we wished to be gone.

Scorch and his men were looking around the rooms, but we we noticed instantly.

"Well, well, well...I was getting worried that Rex had lied to me." An evil looking smile erupted on Scorch's face. It gave me the chills.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? We are elemental masters, we are more powerful than you!" Shade stepped in front of me, Jason, Lily, Kate, and Neuro did the same.

"Looks like little Oliver got the dagger out...Oh and you aren't so tough when you are weak.." Scorch crossed his arms. I knew he was right, the elemental masters have been locked up for 14 years with barely any food. That had to of weakened them, a lot. Just by looking at Shade and the others, they looked weak, but strong.

There was silnce until Scorch broke it," TAKE THEM!" Scorch lunged forward and attacked Shade, his men soon followed. I assisted them, but didn't get in the way of fighting.

 **Rex's POV**

We were in the forest now, with the day sky turning black. We have walked for over five hours now, and still no sign of the monastery.

"Oh man!" Mike shouted, he just wanted to get there already.

"Calm down Mike, I'm sure we will get there so-"

"AHHHHH!" A man came flying towards us and he crashed into a tree. Ouch! That had to of hurt, when we looked at him it was one of Scorch's men. My heart started to race, we were too late.

I saw the monastery through the trees and took off towards it. I saw the other three by my sides sprinting. We dodged all of the trees and darted into the building, shock on Scorch's men, and Oliver and the others.

"NINJAGO!" Mike yelled as he spun into his tornado. Lily and Kate did the same. I looked around and saw Scorch sneaking up on Shade and Oliver. I took off and tackled him to the ground, throwing punches without looking. I wanted him dead, I couldn't stand what he did to Jay.

I slipped a dagger from his belt and raised it up ready to strike.

"Do it! Do it and you'll never see Jay alive again!" He shouted at me, what? I paused waiting for him to go on.

"What?" I asked since he didn't continue.

He grinned," If you kill me..Jay dies..."

"How?!" I asked still having my hands in the air with the dagger.

"How do you think I saved his life...our lives our connected. If one dies, the other one goes.." His grin was scary.

"No!"

"If I'm lying may the first spinjiztu master strike me down now!" Nothing happened, he was telling the truth.

I spaced out and he pushed me off of him," But that doesn't mean I can't kill you!" He took the dagger from me and stabbed me in the chest.

"AHHH" I shrieked in pain, my hands rushed to my chest. I pulled out the dagger, tears came to my eyes, blurring my vision. Then eveything went black.

 **No One's POV**

Rex's cry of pain got his friends attention. Everyone looked towards him, he was out, but was breathing. Scorch and his men took this moment in and struck hard. First was Mike, two swords impaled him, one near his upper chest and one in his stomach. When they were retracted he fell to the ground in pain, and agony.

Ash was next, he took a giant hammer to his head. He too fell to the ground instantly, knocked out. His head was bleeding. AJ was tackled and stabbed several times. Luckily for him Shade, Kate, and Griffin got the men off of him. AJ was bleeding badly.

Lily was knocked out and got four broken ribs, also a broken foot.

"LILY!" Kate rushed to her side, she lifted her up into her own arms. Jason tried to go help her, but was shot and powered down. Scorch had an egarness to kill them all, but something told him not to.

"RETREAT!" He yelled, his men and him jumped out the windows and started to run away from the monastery.

"We need to leave now!" Neuro shouted as he picked up Mike. Kate had lily, Oliver had AJ, Shade had Rex, Griffin had Ash, and Rachael had the shockingly light robot, Jason.

"If we wanna get out of here now, you need to hold on to me," Griffin said as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Everyone managed to grab hold of his shirt.

Griffin then got powered up, and took off.


	13. Anger

Hope you all enjoy...I don't own ninjago..

 **No One's POV  
** "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled in fear as they held on to Griffin. His ultra super speed was very fast. They could barely see the objects around them as they sped through he forest.

They soon made it to the desert, and then to the gate of the junkyard. Griffin stopped there because he couldn't go much farther without passing out, he still managed to walk and carry Ash, but he was weaker. They all broke into a run needing to get to the trailer. It was night, but the junkyard was lit up from the light posts.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" They all yelled, hoping somone would come out.

Everyone was crammed into the trailer, hoping for the best of their friends.

"Okay now Nya take the blue wire and p-" Jay heard someone yelling. Everyone else heard it too. Startled and curious everyone ran outside. Jay ignored his pain and went out with the help of Nya.

They all saw firgures running towards them. It was there patrol group, they didn't understand.

"What happened? Who was yelling?" Lane asked as he stopped at the trailer to breath. Everyone was confused.

"We didn't yell..." Lloyd said as he turned to the other side. More figures were running towards them. They watched with caution, waiting to see who it was. Once they came into more light everyone was full of shock and sadness. They saw the blood stains on everyone.

Once Rick and Nya saw their kids in someone's arms, unmoving, they took off towards them. Everyone else did too.

"AJ! NO!" Rick ran up to Oliver and collapsed to his knees, tears already flowwing down his face. Oliver, who too had tears going down his face, went on his knee's to hand Rick AJ. Jen and Lucy ran to Oliver to make sure he was fine.

"Take Jason inside!" Lloyd demanded and Rachael did as he said. Lloyd went over to Griffin who had Ash, and Shade was with him as well, holding Rex. They set them down on the ground, Lloyd and his mother quickly felt for pulses.

"Rex's breathing is heavy, it shouldn't be. He won't make it any longer if we don't treat the wound!" Misako said as Lloyd took his shirt off to cover their wounds.

Nya ran to Kate and Neuro, who had her children.

"LILY! MIKE!" She fell to her knees crying. Kate and Neuro slowly sat down with her to comfort her.

"Lily will most likely be fine. She has broken ribs, and a broken foot," Neuro said softly.

"But Mike..." Kate looked down at her cousin's wounds," has a fifty fifty chance of living and dying..."

Kate handed Mike to Nya, and she hugged him hoping he would be alright. Jay looked at the horrible sight and ignored his pain, he didn't care if he messed his back up, he ran to where Nya was and got on his knees. He grabbed Lily and hugged her, not tightly though. Tears falling down his face, he wanted this to be a dream, he wanted it to be fake.

Brent went to his father to help treat his wound. Rex was the worst out of all of them, he had a four percent chance of survival according to Pixal.

"Ow..." AJ was barely awake.

"Son?!" Rick said quickly, brushing AJ's face off.

"Y-Yea?" Rick had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank god! It's gonna be alright..you just sleep okay?" AJ gave a small nod. Mary went to help aid AJ, and Ally went to aid Oliver.

"Scorch is gonna die for this!" Lane shouted in rage.

"Calm down!" Bolobo said as he used his powers to try and bring peace to the night sky and the area.

"Pshhh hahaha, you're funny! Do you see what Scorch did?!" Lane crossed his arms. Lloyd was getting tired of his complaining so he snapped.

"Lane shut your damn mouth! We have bigger problems then you complaining! Now go inside the trailer!" Lloyd pointed towards the trailer with a pissed face. Lane was kinda in shock. Yes he was around 30, but his dad still told him what to do.

Lane did as was told and walked to the trailer a little mad.

"You're just like your father," Misako joked as she worked on Rex, Lloyd looked at her with a tired, but happy face.

"Please..no jokes," He said as he controlled the bleeding on Ash's head.

Everyone was calm, well not calm, just worried and scared. As for Jay, he wasn't handling this that well. Both of his children were hurt, one was on the edge of death. Jay slowly laid Lily on the ground and got up with pain hitting his back. Once again he ignored it. He went to the trailer and slammed his fist into it.

"ARGH!" He left a small dent in it. Everyone heard it and looked towards him. He looked at them and he was a little embarrassed, but everyone went right back to work on the hurt people.

"Jay sweety, maybe you should sit down," He looked over to his mom who was at the door of the trailer. He sighed and nodded, he went and sat on the steps of the trailer, with a grunt of pain. His mom gave him a glass of water, and he nearly chugged it, watching the medical procedures happen.

Jay didn't stay there long, he got up and went into the trailer. He found Pixal already almost done with fixing Jason, so he went to work on Zane. His back was aching, it really hurt. It felt like it was burning, or bees were stinging him.

 _Meanwhile..._

Kai and Ronin walked for five hours already, and it was dark. They mostly walked in silence, unless someone had to go to the bathroom, or wanted to eat.

"Kai..where are we even going? You never told me anything..." Ronin said as they walked through a silence village, they came to a small hill.

"We are going to the blac-" Kai looked at the top of the hill and saw what he was looking for. The blacksmith's shop.

"The blacksmith's shop?!" Ronin was confused, he looked up towards the building.

"Yes, if the other elemental master's and our friends are somewhere it's here!" Kai said as he took off up the hill. Ronin followed, high on his heels. When they got up they went to the front and looked in. No one was to be seen.

"Come on..." Kai whispered to Ronin as he went to the back rooms. They peered into a big room and saw five figures sleeping.

"Are you- MPH" Someone covered Ronin's mouth and dragged him to his knees. Kai looked over an saw two masked figures, then three others grabbed him and brought him to his knees as well. He tried to get loose, but failed.

"Who are you, and what are you doing?" One figure asked. Kai reconized _his_ voice.

It was Kane's voice.


	14. Revenge

Hey guys, hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

It was Kane's voice, Kai knew his sons voice, even though it's been 14 years.

"Who are you..and what are you doing here?" The masked man asked again, but in a more demanding voice.

"It's me...Kai..your dad," Kai looked up at the figure. Silence filled the air.

"D-Dad?" Kane choked, Kai knew Kane's eyes were gonna fill with tears. The five figures let them go and took their masks off. Kane, Skylar, Karlof, Paleman, and Gravis.

"Kai?" Kai turned to Skylar and smiled.

"Yes?"

"You're alive!" She exclaimed, which woke the other five people up. Kane hugged his father, Skylar did the same.

"Who's there?" A female voice called as she came to the door with the other people who appeared to be female. Chamille, Tox, Heather, Emma, and Rose. They all froze.

"Kai?" Heather asked, and he nodded.

"Are there any others left?" Gravis asked with hope. Ronin looked at him and smiled.

"Everyone..." There was a small gasp, but it was full of joy.

"Where are they?!" Skylar asked getting ready to go.

"At Jay's parents..come on if we use our elemental dragons we can get there quickly..." Kai said as he went outside, everyone followed.

"Why didn't we use your dragon instead of walking?!" Ronin asked annoyed.

Kai smiled," Cause I just thought of it."

Everyone except Heather, Emma, and Rose formed their elemental dragons. Those three rode along with someone, they were all egar to get to the junkyard.

 _Meanwhile..At the junkyard..._

Everyone was still tending to the wounds of their friends and children, even thought it was 10p.m. Everyone was busy, keeping focus, which is the longest that they ever had. The lives that were truly in danger were Rex, Mike, and AJ. They were badly injured, they had low chances of survival.

"Brent can you go get some more bandages or something to cover his wounds?" Rick called over to him as he did his best to stitch some of AJ's wound's. Brent looked over and nodded, he ran into the trailer.

"Hey is there any more bandages?" Brent asked. Lane looked up from spacing out.

He picked up an emergency kit," Here," He said as he handed it to Brent. Brent took it and ran back out to Rick.

"Here," He handed the kit to him then walked back to his nearly alive dad. Rick started to cover the already stiched wounds, when he heard a chilling roar. His head shot up and looked around, he wasn't the only one who heard it. Everyone else was looking around too.

"What the hell was that?!" Jay shouted as he came outside, holding his back.

"I-I don't know..." Neuro replied, since no one else did.

Lloyd looked around and they heard it again. It sent chills down everyone's back and arms. Lloyd felt dumb, he knew what it was, so he looked up.

"It's a dragon!" Lloyd shouted as he pointed up. Everyone else looked up as well.

"It's Kai!" Nya exclaimed. The seven dragons came to the ground then disapeered, people came from them.

"He found the rest of the masters!" Lloyd shouted in excitement, but no one got up to greet them.

"Guys! I fou-" Kai stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on. The others stopped where he was.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" He yelled in fury. Jay went to him, and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Scorch...your lucky your kid wasn't hurt..." Jay said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Jay?" Skylar asked reconizing the man.

"Yea?" He said as he looked at her.

"You're alive?!"

"I..uh..think so.." Jay joked.

"KATE!" Kane took off running towards his sister. Heather took off towards Rick, Emma and Rose ran to Lloyd. Ronin ran to make sure Oliver was okay. Chamille, Tox, Paleman, and Karlof took note of the situation and went to help the wounded.

"Jay what happened, what do you mean my kid didn't get hurt?" Kai asked a little worried.

Jay looked towards the medical stations," Mike has a ten percent chance of living..Lily is fine she just has four broken ribs and a broken foot. Rex is on the edge of death. AJ is the same way with his stab wounds.."

"Who's AJ?" Skylar asked curiously.

Jay looked back at her," Rick's son. Brent is Rex's kid. Mary, Ally, and Rachael are friends of AJ, Brent, and Oliver. Oliver is Ronin's son."

"Look's like I have a lot to catch up on..." Skylar said as she went to go see her daughter.

Kai patted Jay on the back to make him feel better, it made Jay jump in pain. He smacked Kai acrossed his head.

"OW!" Kai said as he rubbed his head.

"You ass!" Jay said, but then Kai remembered.

"Sorry.." Kai walked to make sure his sister was alright. Jay went back into the trailer to work on Zane again.

 _In the tunnels..._

It was dawn, the sun was rising and someone was feeling like being a mean ass. Anger and betrayal is what Scorch was feeling right now. Rex and his friends couldn't have got through Sev, so how did they escape?  
Scorch was running down the tunnels with his men behind him, he wanted answers, he just wanted to know how they escaped.

He came to the opening where he left Sev with their prisoners, he stopped at the entrance and looked around. Sev was sitting against a wall with his head in his hands.

"Sev!" Scorch yelled in anger and rage as he ran up to the man. Sev looked up terrified, he knew he was going to get it badly.

Scorch grabbed the front of Sev's cloak and pulled him up to his feet. His deadly eyes stared into the sadness of Sev's eyes.

"Where did they go?!" Scorch questioned as he gritted his teeth.

"I don't know," Sev said as he jerked away with confidence, not willing to betray his true friends.

"Oh yes you do! Tell me where they are!" Scorch pointed a figure onto Sev's chest which hurt him.

"Never!" Sev attempted to run, but was caught by the guards. He got sucker punched in the jaw, and was brought down to his knees. Scorch walked up to him, whip in his hand.

" Tell me where they are," He growled. Sev was holding his jaw as he looked up at the insane man.

"Never.." He mumbled, Scorch smiled.

"Have it your way then," Scorch raise his hand and whipped Sev in his face.

"AHHH!" It went from the top of Sev's left eye to the bottom of his chin. Again and again and again. Again and again, it happened to the point of Scorch switching to Sev's back.

He whipped him several times on the back until he got an answer.

"STOP! I'll tell…" Sev shouted as he held in his cry's of pain, he also held back his tears.

Scorch smiled and walked to the front of Sev." Do tell."

Sev gave a shaky sigh," They are..at the junkyard.."

"Thank you," Scorch clean the whip with his hands and put it back on his belt. He turned to his walk to a throne. There was a red button that he hit, he turned to where the guards were holding Sev.

"Get the mech ready….it's time to end this once and for all!" His guards cheered in excitement, Scorch smiled and stared at Sev." Don't worry you're coming with us."

Scorch turned and walked into a room to get ready. Finally he was going to end the elemental masters once and for all.

 _At the Junkyard..._

It was dawn, the sun was rising and everyone was tired. They had slept for about two hours after they had everyone's wounds patched. Now everyone is up again, checking to make sure everyone was well and living.

Jay and Pixal were stilling working on Jason and Zane, everyone else was tending to their family and friends.

"I can't believe Scorch did this," Kai said as he walked around Mike and Rex. They were barely recovering unlike the others. Lily was the only out of the six who had woken. She had pain from her broken ribs and foot, but she was alive, and that was the only thing they mattered.

"Yea…" Lloyd said awkwardly as he checked on Rex's wound. It was hard to look at it without the urge to vomit, but they had trained themselves to get over it.

"What are we supposed to do? We're going against Scorch's entire army and we are down eight people," Kai said crossing his arms.

"Yes I know, but since you found the rest of our 'long lost friends' we at least have a chance," Lloyd said as he stood up and looked at Kai.

"Lloyd we are older, like 47. We are hurt badly in people. The city is taken, we can't get to Borg for help. This is our only hope, we are the only hope for the city and ourselves." Kai had a good point. Lloyd, Nya, Tox, Chamille, Kane, Kate, Neuro, Gravis, Skylar, Rick, Lane, Griffin, Shade, and Kai are the only elemental masters not hurt.

Yes they have powers, but Scorch is brutal. He will strike when they are focusing on saving each other. Ronin, Heather, Pixal, Emma, Rose, Mary, Rachael, and Ally don't have powers.

"I don't know, we have us, but it's still not enough…" Lloyd looked down staring at his feet. Kai just looked over to where Nya was treating Mike's wounds.

"Well I'm gonna go check to make sure Mike is alright…" Kai looked over at Lloyd, he nodded, so Kai walked over to his sister.

"Nya...how is he?" Kai asked as he crouched down.

Nya looked at him and sighed," Well he's breathing fine, heart rate is normal, but Pixal says his survival chance is still low."

Kai put a hand on her shoulder," Don't worry Nya, the only.." Kai felt something, something weird and it wasn't normal.

He stood up and looked around, he saw Lloyd staring at him. He gave him a look that asked 'what was that?' Lloyd had felt it too, but what was it? Kai looked towards the entrance and froze at what he saw.

Lloyd followed his gaze and saw the frightening mech running towards the junkyard. It had four arms, and it was the size of Ronin's mech.


	15. Suffering (05-09 14:23:37)

Hope you all enjoy...I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

It was frightening, horrifying. The mech raised one arm and threw something towards them.

"AHHHHHHH!" BLAM! It hit Kai and made him fly backwards into the trailer, making it shake and rock back and forth.

"What the hell!" Jay came out holding his back, Pixal, and Lane followed him out.

A dent was created in the shiny metal of the trailer. Kai fell forwards with Sev in his arms. The tumbled on the ground and just stayed there in pain.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Kane yelled as he ran up to his father. Kai's breathing was heavy, something must have punctured something. "Dad?"

Kai looked at Kane, his vision was getting blurry, but then everything went black.

"Kai?!" Nya ran to him, his chest barely moved when he was breathing.

"Misako help Nya! Pixal you too!" Lloyd yelled as he started to run to the entrance of the junkyard.

"Dad?! Is he dead?!" Kane was shaking, he was trying to calm himself as well.

"No he isn't dead, but that impact had to have done something to the inside of his body.." Misako said as he felt for his pulse again.

"That's Sev!" Jay exclaimed as he looked at the other man. His shirt was torn, his face was messed up badly.

"He needs to be taken care of now!" Jay shouted as Skylar quickly rushed to where Sev was. Kate also helped.

Karlof, Gravis, Lane, and Kane all sprinted to where Lloyd was, at the entrance waiting to defend the junkyard.

"Everyone! We need to get the wounded away from the battle!" Rick said as he picked AJ up and moved him towards the trailer. Oliver and Rachael carried Ash, Rick came back and got Mike, Jay struggled to pick Rex up, but he managed to get him to a safer spot.

They went back to help Lily walk, and picked up any supplies that they would need.

Jay looked out and saw them fighting the four armed mech.

"AHHH!" Karlof went flying by them and landed in a junk pile.

"Dear god!" Misako yelled as she saw Lane get thrown, not as far as Karlof though.

Rick looked over and saw them losing, then he looked over where everyone was trying to stay safe.

"We have to do something," Rick said as he ran up to Jay. Jay looked at him, his back was hurt, but he had too. Nothing was forcing him to do this, nothing was. Since Jay was a teen he has been taught things. He was taught something that he could never forget.

That lesson is….

A ninja never quits….and a ninja never leaves a ninja behind…..

Jay looked at Nya, then back at Rick," Let's do this!"

Jay ignored his pain and followed Rick towards the entrance, but was stopped by a voice.

"Jay!" They both stopped and turned, Nya was running to them. Karlof joined their side after he got out of the junk pile.

"Jay what are you doing?" Nya's pace turned into a slow walk towards Jay. He looked at her and her eyes were a little watery.

"Nya...I have too," Jay took her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"B-But Jay..I almost lost my two children...I..I can't lose you," Tears escaped her eyes, flowing down her soft cheeks.

Jay cupped her cheek with one of his hands," Nya I know you can protect yourself...If I die today then let it be..I will love you forever and ever….I know you can't live without me, but all good things must come to an end.." He too had tears escape his electric blue eyes.

"Jay please..don't" Nya hugged Jay and he hugged her back. He couldn't see her like this, but he had to help.

"Jay come on...they need us.." Rick said sadly.

"Nya I promise that I will be fine.." Jay let go, gave her a smile, then turned to the fight. He sprinted ignoring his back pain with Karlof and Rick by his side.

Nya stood there, hoping that he was going to be okay.

"Nya! We need you!" Misako shouted, Nya looked back and ran to help.

Kai's breathing was heavy, and Sev's was the same. Sev was scarred all over, fresh whip wounds on his face and back. Misako put wet towels on his back and wet rags on his face, to help it heal.

"NINJAGO!" Rick and Jay yelled as they reached the big mech, they formed their tornadoes to try and take out the legs. Unfortunately they were knocked down by one of the mech's arms.

"Damn it!" Rick growled as he got back up to help Jay. He looked up at the towering mech and saw Scorch controling it.

"Scorch!" Rick yelled.

The big mech stopped and faced towards him. Lane, Lloyd, Karlof, Kane, Gravis, and Jay joined Rick's side.

"Ohhhhh man..Good seeing you!" Scorch said with a grin.

Rick thought for a minute then he came up with a thought," Scorch it doesn't matter if you have a mech, we will end you life.. We will kill you and your men!" Ninja don't kill, but in this case, yes they will.

Scorch's grin became bigger," Oh well if you kill me then you can say goodbye to Jay!"

They all got confused," What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"How do you think I healed him? My life is connnected with his...If one of us dies, the other does too!" Scorch laughed.

They all looked at Jay, his face was unreadable. He was shocked, so his he dies then Scorch dies, but if Scorch dies Jay dies. They can't prevent this, nothing can.

"But in that case if I'm going to die..Then I want to kill Jay!" He swung his lower right mech arm right at Jay. Jay was frozen, he couldn't move, so it hit him.

He flew off of his feet and went flying towards the trailer.

"JAY!" Rick and the other five yelled in unison.

He flew through the air trying to keep focus. When the others heard them yell Jay's name they looked in their direction and saw him fly towards them. He rammed right into the trailer, threw the window and slammed into the wall of the trailer.

"JAY!" Nya screamed and ran inside with Ronin behind her.

Jay was laying on the ground with his back facing up. Nya ran to him and sat down next to him, she grabbed his head and craddled it in her lap. His head was bleeding, he had several large cuts on him, a bruise started to form on his stomach, and he most likely has broken ribs and bones. His breathing was slow and heavy. Ronin stood there watching with fear, Jay was most likely going to die.

Rick turned back to Scorch, his fists glowing, rage filling him up and the air around him. He was going to make Scorch pay. He leaped from the ground and slammed into one of Scorch's arms. The other five went for the feet and tried to make the mech fall.

Rick pushed his feet up against the left hip of the robot and pulled on the lower left arm of the mech.

"ARGHHH!" He ripped it off and it went flying into the junkyard. He then slammed his fists into the mechs side making it unstable(like my life)and it started to fall down.

Ronin walked back out and saw Sev starting to move, he watched as he sat up slowly and looked around.

"Owwww," Sev gently touched his face and flinched from the pain. Ronin walked over to him to help him.

"What do you know about Scorch?" Ronin quicky said as he helped Sev to his feet. Sev looked at him, trying to focus his vision.

"He uh..ow..he has a life connection with Jay..owww..." Ronin took Sev inside the trailer to help him.

"What do you mean life connection with Jay?" Ronin asked as he put the wet towels back on his back and face. Nya shot her head up to listen.

"Yea what...do you mean?" Nya asked with sobs.

"I-If Scorch dies..t-then Jay dies, if Jay dies Scorch dies..." Sev said sadly.

"WHAT?!" Both Ronin and Nya said in unison.

"But.." Sev pulled a suringe from his pocket. It was filled with a green substance." This should take the connection away...but it has a 50 percent chance of working..."

Ronin took the suringe quickly and went to where Jay lay in Nya's lap.

"Is there a specific spot this needs to be injected?" Ronin asked Sev. Sev looked over and nodded, he limped over to help direct him.

"We have to be quick, before Scorch is killed...This needs to be injected into Jay's heart," Sev crouched with pain.

"What? We can't do that...we have poor guesses..." Ronin threw something across the room with anger. It hit Zane in his head, they all looked over and watched the magic happen.


	16. Edge of the End

hope you all enjoy...I dont own ninjago

 **No One's POV**

All three watched as Zane made a weird robotic noise, his head raised. His eyes were starting to glow like normal, he looked around the trailer, trying to figure out what was going on. He saw Jason powered down next to him, but more people in the trailer.

"Um..May I ask who you are?" Zane asked Ronin, then looked at the unconscious man lying in Nya's lap.

"It's me Ronin, Nya, Sev, and Jay...Zane you're back!" Ronin said with excitement, but then looked at Jay, a frown appeared.

"My database tells me that it's been 14 years since I was last powered.." Zane stood up and looked at Sev. His wounds were still fresh, but to him it didn't matter.

"Zane we will explain later right now we have to inject this into Jay's heart before Scorch is killed!" Ronin held up the syringe, Zane walked over and didn't question anything.

Zane scanned Jay to find the perfect spot to insert the syringe.

"I have the perfect spot, but force is needed to push it through," Zane picked up a small marker and he and Ronin slipped Jay's shirt off.

He put a dot where the syringe was to be inserted. Then he used his power to numb the spot so Jay wouldn't feel a thing.

Nya watched in fear, hoping that Sev was right, hoping that the green liquid would cut the connection between Jay and Scorch.

"Is everyone else here?" Zane asked as he stood up a looked out the window that Jay was slammed through.

He saw the fight and saw the wounded, it was a truly terrifying sight for him.

"Yes..everyone's here why?" Ronin said looking up at the damage nindroid.

Zane didn't move his eyes from where Rick and the others were fighting the mech." We need Rick to push the syringe in."

Ronin nodded along with Sev. Zane walked out of the trailer and looked around.

"ZANE!" Pixal yelled, everyone turned towards them, well the people that aren't unconscious.

"Not now, I need to get Rick," Zane gave her a hug, turned and started to sprint towards the fight.

Lane was hit by one of the arms of the recovering mech. He went flying over the others and soon to be past Zane. Zane saw him coming so he used his eyes to try and catch him, but he crashed through it.

"Sorry!" Zane shouted as he looked back at the fallen Lane, who lay on the ground with broken bones.

Zane ran up and came by Lloyd's side.

"Zane! You're fixed!" Lloyd exclaimed as he dodged a punch, Zane smiled, but then he remember his real task.

"LLoyd I need you to do your best to keep the robot away..Don't hurt Scorch, I need Rick," Zane said as he looked to his fellow green ninja, Lloyd nodded then looked at the mech.

Zane ran up avoiding the blows from the mech and saw Rick.

"RICK! I need you!" Zane shouted, hoping that he would come. Rick looked down from where he was and smiled at his robot friend. He jumped down to the robot man.

"Yea?" He said as he threw a fist at the mech's fist, making it fly backwards.

"Follow me!" Zane took off back towards the trailer, with a confused Rick behind him.

"I got Rick!" Zane shouted as he ran into the trailer. Rick came in, once he saw Jay he was full of rage.

"See what Scorch did to him!" Rick said as he pointed to his friend."Jay is going to die!"

Zane pulled him over to Jay and crouched down, Rick did the same. Ronin, Nya, and Sev were all just waiting, watching, and hoping for the best.

"You need to push the syringe into Jay's chest," Zane said as he pointed to the mark he made on Jay's chest. Rick looked scared, he looked at Zane.

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing that...it could kill him!"

"Push the syringe or else if you don't he will die!" Zane pointed again at the mark. Rick sighed, Ronin handed him the syringe and he placed it on the mark.

Sweat went down his face as he tried to keep the needle in place. He was shaking too much to do it.

"I can't stop shaking!" Rick exclaimed, Zane put his hands over Rick's and steadied him. He let go and told him to push it in now.

Rick gave a shaky sigh, he started to push, it wasn't enough force so he pushed harder. It went through Jay's chest and into his heart, not all the way, but just enough to get the liquid in.

Rick backed away and Zane pushed the liquid out of the syringe and into Jay's body. He pulled out the syringe and threw it on the table.

"I..I'm gonna go back to help Lloyd and the others…."Rick turned and went running out the door towards the mech. He stopped to help Lane get to the trailer, then went back to attack the mech.

He ran past Lloyd, fists glowing, he leaped and struck the robot in the gut. It malfunctioned and fell backwards.

The three in the trailer watched and waited, wondering if it was gonna work. Hoping that when Scorch is killed, Jay will live.

Outside Misako is making sure the Kai is breathing well and staying alive. Mike, Ash, AJ, and Rex were still unconscious. Rex though, he was waking.

Rex groaned as he started to sit up.

"Rex?" Lily asked from her seat. Rex looked at her with confusion.

Rex looked out towards the fight, his eyes widened," What's going on?"

"Un Scorch is attacking with his mech..I'm not sure what's going on inside, but Jay went flying through the window," Lane answered in pain, he was holding his stomach.

"Jay?!" Rex was worried, what happened to Jay? He grabbed hold of the side of the trailer and pulled himself up to stand. He felt his chest, it was painful to touch.

"Owww," He gently rubbed his chest trying to ease the pain.

"Rex! You must rest," Pixal came up to him and tried to lay him back down, but he refused.

"No..I need to see Jay," Rex pushed passed her and walked to the doorway of the trailer, still holding his chest.

He walked in and gave a gasp, he saw his friend who is dying on the ground, well that's what he thought.

"JAY!" He hurried over to him, looking at him. Ronin pushed him back a little.

"Don't worry Sev gave us a liquid that has a 50-50 chance of working," Ronin gestured to Sev who was sitting on the table. Rex looked at him, Sev's face was scared and dried blood rested on it.

"So I'm guessing Scorch found out you let us leave," Rex said and Sev nodded.

"He a brutal dick!" Sev exclaimed as he tried to wash off some of the dried blood.

"Yea...but what are we gonna do about Scorch? That giant ass robot out there could kill us all...I take it that Lane and Kai were hurt by it," Rex stated as he looked out the door and saw Lane leaning against the trailer and Misako tending to Kai.

"Yea..we're just hoping the guys can stop Scorch once and for all..." Ronin said as he joined Rex by the doorway.

"Yes there is a good chance that they can," Misako stood up and walked to the doorway, and entered their conversation.

"How so?" Rex asked, rubbing his chest slighty.

Misako started to clean her glasses," There is this legend that the six ninja will all rise on the edge of death, their protectors will assist them by saving the day once more," She put her glasses back in and looked at the two with a smile. The protectors were the other elemental masters, but most of them were hurt. Rex's face lit up, but there was a flaw in that.

"Wait...you said that the _six_ ninja will rise, but theres only _five_." Rex's bright face went to sadness again. Misako looked at him with shock, she didn't even think of it.

"Oh..." She looked down awkwardly, then turned back to tending Kai.

"Maybe one of the kids can replace Cole..." Ronin suggested, but he knew he was wrong. Rex didn't reply, he just stared out to the fight.

"GIVE UP!" Lloyd shouted as Scorch's mech was lying on the ground, but Scorch refused.

"Oh, it's not me who should give up, but YOU!" Scorch slammed his fist on a big red button, but nothing happened. Rick, Kane, Lloyd, Gravis, and Karlof stood there wondering what was going to happen.

Nothing, nothing came, and nothing went. Why did he press that? They waited for a minute, but still, nothing happened.

"Alright Scorch! Enough games, your life ends here!" Lloyd and the other four started towards the center of the mech where Scorch was in.

Then they heard loud engine jets, and some rumbling noises. They looked up and their jaws dropped. 30 giant mechs just Scorchs, but only with two arms, were racing towards them.

"Oh dear god.." Rick whispered, watching the heard of mechs stop in three lines. Ten in each lin behind Scorch's mech.

Scorch was now out of his mech and looking at them with his chillling smile," Well...who want's to give up now?"

"Not me that's for sure!" Kane yelled.

"Oh, well then heres your doom!" Scorch jerked hand towards them and the 30 mech charged at them.

 _This was there doom and end..._


	17. Second Chance in Life

hope you all enjoy..I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

 _This was their doom and end..._

 _My student, please don't give up. If there's anything that I have taught you, its a ninja never quits. You might die today, but you will save more than you will ever realise. My student never give up, fight the pain. Please I beg you, my student, and my lightning, wake up. I can't let you fail yourself, I can't let you fail your family and friends..Please wake up..._

Those words kept running through Jay's mind, Wu was trying his hardest. He knew what was going on, he knew that he had to wake up, he knew everything. Jay started t move and groan, pain running through his whole body.

"Jay!" Nya saw him moving and did her best to make him wake, Rex and Ronin ran to her.

"It's over Lloyd!" Scorch said right before the mechs started to get closer to the junkyard.

"NO! A NINJA NEVER QUITS!" Lloyd protested, but he knew Scorch was right. It was only five men, against 30 gaint robots.

 _My student..Your fire burns like your temper, and your temper burns like you fire. It burns bright inside you, it fuels you, it keeps you going. You live for fame, family, and for being a ninja. Through your life you have never gave up, you have showed pain for others and showed emotion to those who were hurt. You are tough, but you never show emotion. Right here and now I speak with you to wake you from this dream, this lie. Wake up and save your family, friends, and your sister. I promise all will go well, but only if yo wake. My student...you need to hurry...Wake up..._

Wu had brought a tear to Kai's eye even though he was out, even though he was hurt and in pain. This is what Wu meant. Kai began to groan, he sat up and saw Misako starig at him.

"I need to h-help!" Kai said, Misako listened, she knew Wu contacted him. Kai limped over to Ash to wake him, Griffin, Shade, Paleman, and Neuro were behind him. They knew what was going to happen, just like Wu did.

The five continued to stay and hold their ground as the mechs came closer and closer.

"Hold your ground!" Lloyd shouted as he gritted his teeth.

Kai's pain was gone, just gone. Along with Ash's head pain, he was now awake. Shade, Griffin, Kai, Tox, Chamille, Neuro, and Skylar were all waiting at the doorway of the trailer for Zane, Jay, and Nya.

"Ugh," Jay exclaimed as he sat up and looked around, he smiled.

"Jay!" Nya helped him to his feet, he smiled at her.

"What? We have to help them!" Nya said as she pointed out the windows towards the 30 mechs.

"I heard Sensei in my head. He helped me wake up." Jay started out the door with Nya behind him along with Rex, Ronin, and Sev.

"You know what we have to do right? You heard sensei…" Kai said with a smiled as Jay walked past him, Jay returned his smile.

"Yes..I do know." Jay started in a jog, but that soon became a run, then a sprint. With Zane, Kai, Nya, Tox, Chamille, Neuro, Ash, Shade, and Griffin behind them, they were all ready to fight.

Lloyd stood his ground, not moving, he stared at the mechs that were getting closer. Rick started to back up in fear, not wanting to get hurt or killed. Karlof and Gravis stayed, but Kane was backing up as well.

"Give up Lloyd!" Scorch growled, but Lloyd would fight even though he would have to risk his life.

"A ninja never quits!" Lloyd shouted back.

"And a ninja never leaves another ninja behind!" Startled Lloyd spun around and saw his friends. Karlof and Gravis stepped back as Zane, Kai, Jay, and Nya stood by him, side by side they stand.

Karlof, Gravis, Tox, Chamille, Ash, Neuro, Shade, Griffin, Skylar and Jacob( I forgot he was an elemental master….) were also side by side behind the ninja.

Lloyd grinned and looked back towards Scorch," You have no chance!"

Scorch gave his evil smile again then jumped down to get cover from his mech. Closer, closer, and closer the mechs got. They were kinda slow, but they were threatening.

Rex was sprinting down towards the front where they were at, he saw where Scorch went to hide so he ran to that spot.

"Rex! What are you doing!" Jay yelled as Rex ran past them.

Rex looked over his shoulder," Revenge!" He looked forward and stopped at the giant mech that lay on the ground.

He crawled into a small space where he found his victim. Scorch was shocked, but was dragged out by Rex's force.

"OW!" Scorch cried as he hit his head on a piece of metal. Rex started to throw punches, and Scorch returned them.

The first row of mechs had just past them, ignoring them. Closer and closer they got to the elemental masters, fear flew over them.

Lloyd stood up straight," To day we are the legends!" He shouted.

"As legends...we will RISE!" Jay finished for him. The five ninja and the elemental master concentrated.

They all started to glow, like when they unlocked their true potential. Every single one of them, were glowing ready to strike.

"ATTACK!" Lloyd yelled as he charged forward taking on two mechs at once, everyone did. Nya, Jay, and Kai were nearly back to back staying together and protecting each other.

They soon get corner. Unable to go anywhere, just forward, but you would have to risk a life to move that way.

"Don't worry!" Griffin shouted as he sped over to them, but was hit away by a giant arm. Guess they did have to worry now.

"Great!" Jay said as he shocked one of the giant robots. The five ninja were cornered together, stuck with the mechs closing in on them.

"Hey..hehe, let's use all of our powers!" Lloyd kinda felt stupid for not thinking of that a little earlier. They all nodded, and got ready.

Lloyd was in the middle of the five, waiting for someone to start.

"ICE!"

"FIRE!"

"WATER!"

"LIGHTNING!"

"ENERGY!" Their glowing bodies stood there as a powerful ball of powers formed, but it didn't shoot towards the mechs. It just stayed in one spot.

"Uhh…" Jay looked at it confused, mechs that were cornering them stopped to see what it was. It was turning brown...Why?

The ball started to morph and it started to expand, into a figure. The figure was muscular, and had shaggy hair. He was tall, but something about him reminded Jay of someone. Jay then realised who that person was.

Cole

The five looked at the figure wondering who he was, except for Jay.

"Cole…." He whispered to himself, but Kai heard him. Kai looked at Jay wide eyed. It wasn't because of them all glowing, but it was really Cole.

Cole was also glowing, he was looking at his friends with a smile. He then turned to face the mechs, raise his fists, ready to fight.

"EARTH!" Cole jumped and slammed his fist into one of the mechs gut, making it fly into another. That one flew into another and another, and so on. 15 mechs were destroyed from that single punch, Cole's punch.

"NINJAGO!" Cole said as he spun into his tornado, the other five joined him. They made tornado of creation, they chased down the mechs one by one, disassembling them.

The elemental masters cheered as the mechs were destroyed, all but one. The ninja stopped doing their spinjitzu. Facing the last robot, along with the elemental masters, they stood waiting for it to make a move.

Rex dodged a punch from Scorch which made him fall to his knees.

"Phew! Come on Scorch!" Rex said as he turned to looked at the fallen Scorch, he got into a fight position. Scorch looked up as Rex started to talk, he saw something shiney. It was a very sharp piece of metal, his scary ass grin creeped up on his face.

"Give up Scorch!" Rex shouted knowing that Scorch would be alone after the elemental masters destroy the last robot.

Scorch grabbed the metal and hid it behind his back as he stood up, it was the size of his forarm." Fine..I give up."

Rex stood there for a minute, but then lowered his hands," Come with me now, or suffer," Rex said as he started to walked past Scorch, Scorch turned in the direction of Rex.

"You are not like your friends you know?" Scorch said, Rex stopped but didn't turn around.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying not to act cautious. Scorch brought the metal around his waist and thrusted it through Rex's back.

"You lower your guard!" Scorch grunted as Rex nearly fell to the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" Rex yelled in pain, blood came out of his mouth. Scorch held him up so Rex's friend could see him.

The horrifying scream startled all of the ninja and the masters. They all looked over and saw Scorch's evil grin, he was staring directly at them.

"REX!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs, his glowing started to fade away. Jay took off sprinting, Nya, Kai, and Cole followed, trying to stop him.

While the other two ninja and the other masters where distracted the mech struck. It swung its arm and hit Ash, Jacob, Paleman, Tox, Karlof, and Zane. They were pushed back a couple of feet, but the swing was hard. Everyone except Zane was knocked out.

"NO!" Shade yelled as he ran forward to strike, but failed.

"YOU MOTHER-" Jay was interupted by falling to the ground in pain. His pain had returned, his power was fighting he pain, but now it was gone. Jay grabbed his bruised stomach in pain. He groaned as his head started to throb.

The three ninja chasing after Jay, came to his side.

"Jay!" Nya shouted as she kneeled down beside him. He glowing started to fade along with Kai's and Cole's. Wait was Cole human? WAS HE ALIVE?

"Cole are yo-" Kai was stopped by Cole.

"Uh..I think so...I guess everyone gets a second chance." Cole stared at his wounded friend that he hasn't seen in forever.

Kai started to feel dizzy, his pain was returning as well. His head started to spin.

"Kai?" Cole looked over to the master of fire. Kai looked at him, the colors seemed to blend into one color, black. Everything went black. Kai fell backwards, but Cole's reflex's were fast. He caught him and looked at him

"Kai? KAI!" Cole tried waking him up, but he wouldn't. Kai's breathing was heavy again. Cole sat there with Nya as Scorch came closer with Rex.

"Ya know...I think that it's kinda sad that one man can take on all the elemental masters and succeed," Scorch said as he got closer to Nya, Cole gave him a death glare." Now I can make a deal, Rex for Jay, Kai, or Nya," Nya shot her head up, she looked at Rex, he was still alive and looking back at her.

"D-Don't...d-do it!" Rex croaked. Scorch tightened his hold on Rex, but then threw him on th ground. Rex yelled in pain.

"Come on! I don't have all day," Scorch joked, he lunged forward grabbed Nya by her hair and dragged her over to him.

"NYA!" Rex and Cole shouted in unison. Jay looked up painfully, fear filled his face. Scorch was holding her by her hair with the metal piece to her throat.

"Acually I don't want Nya, I want Jay!" Scorch said with a grin. Tears came down Nya's face, along with Jay's. Cole laid Kai down and stood up.

"Put her down!" He growled. Scorch moved the blade to her stomach and put pressure on the blade.

"N-no!" Jay got up ignoring his pain, he stood by Cole who assisted him. Scorch cut a line on Nya's stomach, Nya gave a gunt in pain. Cole and Jay moved closer, Scorch stopped, smiled then thrusted it through Nya.

"AHHH!" Nya yelled in pain.


	18. Still Alive

hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

"NO!" Jay, Rex, and Cole yelled in unison. Scorch retracted it and watched them see there friend in pain. Jay lunged forward, Scorch threw Nya to the ground near Rex. Scorch lifted the blade back up to the charging Jay. It impaled Jay in the lower stomach, causing him to scream in pain. Jay pushed Scorch to the ground and fell to his knees.

Cole picked up a piece of scrap metal and lunged at Scorch. He raised his arms ready to strike then slammed it down into his chest, right into his heart, instant death. Cole looked at the lifeless body of Scorch in disgust. He looked up at Jay, and walked to him.

"Jay com-" BAM!" The last mech hit Cole and sent him flying, but luckily for him Griffin caught him. They tumbled to the ground from the force.

"Ack...thanks," Cole said as he got up with some pain going through him, he helped Griffin up.

"No problem!" Griffin said with a smile. Cole smiled, closed his eyes, and put his hands and feet together and concentrated. Glowing fists, he opened his eyes at the charging robot. He charged, leaped, and went straight through the center of the mech, disabliling it.

He came out the other side landing beside Kai. He bent down and picked him up.

"Here let me carry him, you might wanna carry Rex," Griffin said as he streched out his arms, Cole nodded ad handed Kai to him. Cole went over and helped Rex up, he was coughing up blood, but was still breathing.

Cole turned to his wounded friend," Jay...You need help?"

Jay looked up and shook his head, he stood up with the metal blade still in him. He went to Nya who was sitting up.

"Jay, I'm fine..Just a small cut," She said, she grunted when she stood up. Jay shook his head when she nearly fell back down, but he caught her. He picked her up and started to walk, looking at Nya.

"Jay, maybe I sould carry you," Nya joked, but at the same time she was serious.

"No..I can handle...being...like this," Jay had taken some deep breaths, Scorch must have his something.

"Jay you can barely breath!" Nya exclaimed, she was right. Jay just looked straight a head, Scorch hit a kidney, he knew it.

Jay saw Lloyd and the other masters that weren't knocked out carrying the knocked out ones. They were already in the entrance of the junkyard, but Jay, Cole, and Griffin were almost there.

"Jay please just let me walk," Nya tried to get him to do it, but he refused.

"N-Nya...no...I can handle being hurt...like this...but you can't," Jay was partly right. He's been stabbed so many times, but none effected him like what was happening now. Nya on the other hand hasn't really been stabbed before.

Jay looked into Nya's eyes, he could tell that she was in pain. She couldn't lie to him, never.

Nya opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped her self. She just realised Jay was stronger than he ever has been, she liked it when he carried her like this. He hasn't carried her like this in 14 years. Even when he's wounded he has strength to help others, he puts himself before anyone else. Nya is glad that she choose Jay all those years ago.

Finally they made it past the entrance and where now heading towards the trailer. The others were waiting for them, but Rick and Heather were going to have a big suprise.

AJ had finally waken up, but was in pain. Rick was standing next to him explaining what had happened while he was out. Heather was sitting next to AJ cleaning his stab wounds.

Jay, Cole, and Griffin where now at the trailer, Rick looked over. Tears came to his eyes along with shock.

"D-dad what happen next?" AJ asked as he looked up at his father, tears were coming down his face. Oliver was in shock too, Misako had told him that Cole had died. Cole caught his eye, and knew who it was. He slowly put Rex down for Misako to help, then stood up straight.

Rick sprinted over to Cole, it was like he was 17 again. He felt all of his emotions come back to him. The reason he lived his adult life was because of his father's death.

"DAD!" Rick bear hugged his father, with tears running down his face. Cole returned the hug with tears running down his face as well. Heather looked up and almost tossed the rag she was using to clean AJ's wounds in the air. She stumbled to her feet and ran to Cole. It was a family hug, Cole held on to his son and wife for as long as he could.

Everyone watched shocked that Cole was alive. AJ was shocked and confused, was that his grandpa?

They three finally let go and looked around at everyone. Jay was smiling, but that went away when he quickly let go of Nya and collasped. Nya caught herself and quickly rushed to Jay.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!" She yelled in fear. Zane, Edna, and Lily rushed forward. Lily ignored her pain and helped her father, she couldn't stand to see him die. Cole wanted to help, but he wasnt that smart.

"We need to get the blade out of Jay's kidney, now!" Cole turned away, not wanting to see what was going to happen. Everyone else turned away too, some went to help Misako with Rex, who had now passed out.

Mike was still out, but was breathing.

Cole looked at Rick who was walking back to his son, Heather was back at her spot cleaning AJ's wounds. Cole walked over to meet the kid, along with Oliver, who was sitting near keeping AJ company.

"Hey.." Cole said awkardly as he put a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Dad...who is he?" AJ asked with little pain.

"Dad?" Cole looked at Rick, Rick smiled.

"Yup, dad," Rick said proudly.

Cole smiled," I'm a grandpa!" AJ smiled, not only because he had a grandpa, but because his dad was happier than ever. Ronin walked over to them and patted Cole on his back. Cole looked at him, but Ronin was looking out towards the city.

"Tell you what Cole...it's good to have you back, but we still have a city to save. It will be easy though, now that they are just warriors with no master the will flee the city." Ronin scanned over the city, smoke was rising from it. Also they have to get all the citizens that have been taken prisoners out of the cells, but it was no problem. Cole looked out towards the city as well," Yea..."

 _One Month later_...

One month...one single month since they defeated Scorch. They had defeated the warriors, some went behind bars, but most were killed while fighting. The citizens were now free and still cleaning the city up. During the attack Borg had let out his nindroids to help the ninja and elemental maters defeat the enemy.

Now Sev, Mike, Ash, Lily, Jay, Rex, Lane, Kai, AJ, and Nya are in the hospital. Nya was the only one that is out now, but still has to be careful on what she does. Pixal, Zane, and Jason are now fully repaired.

Lloyd, Misako, Zane, Cole, Rick, Nya, Skylar, Kane, and Kate were all in the waiting room of the hospital to see their friends. While everyone was waiting Lloyd was thinking about the whole thing. Then something hit him, the reason Ronin, Mike, and Lane went to the junkyard, was because they wanted to know what happened during their chase down.

"Mrs. Walker...you can see Jay now, Skylar, Kane, and Kate you guys can see Kai, Cole and Rick can see AJ." Nya shot her head up and quickly walked to the nurse ready to see Jay. The others followed to be escorted to the rooms. Not Lloyd though, Lane was probably sleeping.

It was now Zane, Misako, and Lloyd in the waiting room.

"Zane..." Lloyd said as he looked at his shiney nindroid friend.

"Yes Lloyd?" Zane looked back at him.

"Do you think you have a recording of what happened 14 years ago?" Lloyd sounded nervous when he asked that.

"Yes, but it will take time to look..." Zane said as he started to search through files.

"Here is Jay's room," The nurse said as she pointed at room 324. Nya excitedly walked in and shut the door, Jay was watching TV happily.

He looked over at her and turned the TV down," Hi Nya."

"Hey Jay, how ya feeling?" Nya asked as she sat at the foot of his bed.

"Eh, still feel like crap, but over all not bad," Jay looked at her, she seem worried and scared." You okay?"

Nya looked at him, tears were in her eyes." No Jay I'm not...I can't stand to see you almost die anymore...The doctor said that you've been lucky after all the times you've been stabbed."

Jay saw a tear roll down her face," Come here," Jay said as he stretched out his arms so she could come to him. Nya gave a shaky sigh and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She sat on his lap as he held her.

"Nya...please don't worry...I hate it when you cry," Jay had a tear escape from his eyes. Nya put her head in Jay's neck and just sat there.

"Found it!" Zane finaly said as he projected a video of what he saw. Lloyd payed close attention to what was happening as the video played.

The police were entering from all sides of the monastery, through window's and the ceiling.

"NINJA NEVER QUIT!" Lloyd heard himself yell as he did his spinjitzu and took out some police. The other ninja did the same except for Zane, who was holding Jay. The elemental masters used their powers to stop the police, but they opened fire.

"FIRE!" Lloyd noticed a man in command, it wasn't Scorch. It was another man, someone who was in command, someone who is still out there. Zane stopped the clip and looked at Lloyd's confused, and worried face.

"Problem?" Zane asked, Lloyd looked at him and nodded.

"This isn't over yet..."


	19. Huh?

hope you all enjoy! I dont own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

"What do you mean?" Zane asked, why did Lloyd say that it wasn't over?

Lloyd looked at him," Later, I'll tell later." Misako was also curious.

Lloyd's gaze went to a figure that just came in the hospital and was at the front desk. He was wearing a black hoodie with jeans. Lloyd was silent as he heard the man speak to the nurse.

"Can I see Jay Walker please?" The man asked, the nurse looked up.

"Someone's visiting him, but I guess another won't hurt. He's in room 324," The nurse pointed towards the hallway, the man nodded and headed towards an elevator.

Lloyd stood up, and watched him get into the elevator. Lloyd started to walk towards the stairs," Lloyd where are you going?" Misako asked.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," Lloyd lied as he continued to walk to the stairs.

He walked three flights of stairs to get to the rooms. He looked around, and saw the man all the way down the hallway almost to Jay's room. Lloyd walked faster, but stopped when the door opened. Nya came out, but the man grabbed her arms and used zip ties as handcuffs.

Lloyd sprinted down the hall, but came to a slow walk when he was told not to run.

The man dragged Nya back into Jay's room and took some duck tape out to cover Nya's mouth.

"Hey!" Jay shouted as the man closed the door and put a chair in front of it, so no one could get in.

"Oh I'm sorry, but did I come into the wrong room?" The man had a laugh in his voice as he put his hood down.

"Who are you?" Jay demanded.

"Well wouldn't you like to know….You may have killed Scorch, but you still have me to take care of. I'm Raven, I was sent by my master," His face turned into a smiled.

Jay full of rage when Raven threw Nya to the ground.

"Now let's get down to business….I have a deal for you," Raven said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door.

"Never!" Jay growled.

Raven continued," You come with me to help power some of my masters toys, or I'll take Nya...her life," Jay glared at him, then looked at Nya. Fear on her face, he couldn't risk Nya's life.

Lloyd walked down the hall to Jay's room and put his ear against the door.

"A deal?" Lloyd asked himself. When he heard what the deal was, his heart started to pound. Then an Idea struck him, he knocked on the door.

In a very girly, high pitched voice he said," Jay Walker, may I come in to check on you?" He almost laughed at what he said, but held it in.

"Oh looks like a nurse is here to check on you, maybe they should join the fun!" Raven pulled the chair away and opened the door with his eyes closed, Nya wasn't seen by Lloyd yet.

Lloyd swung his fist at the man's face making him tumble backwards into Nya's lap, with a bloody nose.

"Nya! Sorry!" Lloyd exclaimed as he took a step into the room. Raven quickly stood up, pulled out a blade, dragged Nya up and placed it on her neck.

"Move any closer and you will make her pay for your mistake!" Raven said in a serious tone. Jay and Lloyd both glared at him.

"You can take me then!" Jay said as he got up from his bed, taking all of the needles and tubes out of his arms.

"Jay no!" Lloyd moved forward one step, but Raven change positions. He now held the blade pointed at Lloyd and his other arm around Nya neck.

"Take me!" Jay said as he moved forward again in his hospital gown. Raven smiled and smashed the window in the room.

"Then let's go!" Raven said as he moved towards the window, Jay did to, but slowly.

Lloyd was watching, waiting for the next thing to happen. Raven smiled at Jay, but then pushed Nya forward and out the window.

"NO!" Jay jumped out grabbed a hold of the window seal, then Nya's arm. Lloyd lunged forward and pinned Raven against the wall. Raven grunted and flipped positions with Lloyd, so now Lloyd was against the wall.

Raven lifted his hand with the blade and swung it at Lloyd. Luckily Lloyd had faster reflexes, so he caught his hand.

"Ughh!" Jay tried to pull himself up, but he couldn't. It was a long drop to the ground, so he couldn't just drop.

"Hold on Jay!" Lloyd grunt as he tried to moved his position, but failed. Raven seemed to be well trained in some martial arts, but not as good as Lloyd.

Cole and Rick were heading to Jay's room to see how he is doing, and also to tell them at they checked on Ash, he was doing well.

When they got closer to his room they noticed that the door was open, they got closer, and when they turned the corner they were shocked.

Cole lunged toward Raven, Rick saw Jay hanging out the window, so he sped to it to help him and Nya.

"Not so fast!" Cole said as he easily got Raven away from Lloyd, despite his age. Raven was a young man around 25, but the ninja were around 50.

"OW!" Raven shouted in pain as Cole twisted his arm around his back. Lloyd assisted Rick who now had gotten Jay and Nya up. Lloyd cut the zip ties, and took the duck tape off of Nya's mouth.

"Looks like we have a hater," Jay joked, but this was serious.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and went up to Raven," Who is your master? Why did you nearly kill Nya?"

Raven looked at him," It was my job...I was on duty to see how you ninja would react."

He was lying, Lloyd could tell," Then I guess you're coming with us." Lloyd walked out of the room, Jay got back into his bed. Nya and Rick followed Cole, still holding Raven, the nurses ignored them. The prefered to stay out of 'ninja busines'.

They got to the waiting room and saw that Misako, Zane, Skylar, Kate, and Kane were all ready to go.

Zane was the first to them," What is going on?" He asked as Cole walked out the door with Raven. Rick followed along with Skylar, Kate, and Kane.

"We have a slight problem," Lloyd said as he too walked out. Zane and Misako looked at each other, then walked out the door.

They were heading to the Destiny's Bounty. When they got rid of the warriors they had powered up the Bounty, and were now staying in it. They all got out of the car and headed down the dock to the Bounty.

"You're gonna pay for this," Raven spat, Cole smirked and twisted his arm even more."ARGH!"

"Hehe, don't mess with me buddy," Cole said as he made his way up the Bounty's ramp.

Ronin and his family, Pixal, Lane, Emma, Heather, Rose, Jason, Brent, Rachael, Mary, and Ally are all staying there for now. The other elemental masters are staying in apartments near the Bounty. Everyone was on the front deck of the Bounty just chatting and stuff.

Ronin was the first to see them come to the deck." Who's that?" He pointed towards Raven.

Lloyd looked over at Ronin," His name is Raven, he tried to throw Nya out of a window, but Jay caught her. If it weren't for Cole and Rick coming in they would have fallen."

"He all is working for someone who was working with Scorch," Zane added as he sat next to Pixal.

"Is Jay alright then?" Lane asked.

"Yea he's fine, I got him back in his bed so he didn't get hurt," Nya said with a little relief.

Raven had a frown on his face, he failed his mission. He could've stabbed Nya, but his innocence told him not to.

"Okay, so I guess you gotta question this dude," Lane said as he took a drink of his pop.

"Yea," Lloyd said as he gestured for Cole to follow, Rick followed just in case Raven tried to escape.

It was silence on the deck until Lane spoke up," So when do Jay and the others get out of the hospital?"

Nya looked at him," Tommorrow," She had a bright smile.

"Awesome!" Oliver said excitedly.

"Yea we just have to be cautious now, if you guys got attacked at the hospital, we have to stay alert tonight," Ronin said.

"I sense that we will have a good night, no danger," Zane said.

Ronin looked down,"I hope..."


	20. Forgiving

Hope you all enjoy...I don't own ninjago :D

 **No One's POV**

Raven, Lloyd, Cole, Rick were all in the dojo on the Bounty. Rick was guarding the door so Raven wouldn't escape. Raven was sitting on the floor handcuffed with zip ties. Cole was leaning up against the wall and Lloyd was standing, cross armed, in front of Raven.

"So, mind telling me why you were going to attack Jay?"

Raven looked up at him," Look, I already told you that I was sent by my master to see how you ninja would react. I had no intentions of killing anyone,"

Lloyd glared at him," You put a knife up to Nya's neck!"

"Yea because I didn't know you guys were there, you scared me to death!"

"Tell me the truth! Why were you in the hospital looking for Jay?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TWICE NOW! Let me leave!" Raven was getting annoyed.

"Tell me who your master is, then I will let you go," Lloyd growled.

"Fine! His name is Thunder, an agent who was said to have worked with you before," Raven said." Now let me go!"

"Nope, tell me why he sent you," Lloyd said as he hid his smile.

Raven gave him the death glare," Come one man! You said you would let me go!"

"Not yet,"

"Ugh, he sent me to test you, to make sure you guys were safe….I promise you on that," Lloyd didn't buy it. He believed that Thunder could be his master, but Lloyd or anyone has seen him in years.

"Well...thank you for that, Cole lock him up somewhere safe." Lloyd said as he headed out of the dojo, Rick followed leaving Cole with Raven.

"Seriously?!" Raven said as Cole picked him up by the zip ties and headed to a metal pole in the dojo. He added more zip ties around Raven's hands and the pole to make it secure. After that he looked around to make sure no objects were around for Raven to cut the ties.

Cole looked at him," Make yourself comfortable," Then he headed out the door.

"What?! Really!" Raven shouted as he pulled on the ties, but it didn't do anything. He sighed then leaned back on the pole for comfort.

"So how did it go?" Ronin asked as Lloyd, Rick, and soon Cole appeared on the deck.

"Good, but I'm not sure if I can buy it. He said Thunder was his master, and that he was sent to make sure we were safe…." Lloyd sat down next to Emma, Rose, and Lane.

"Why did he try and kill me?!" Nya asked confused.

"He said that he didn't know that we were there, so we scared him to death," Cole said as he sat next to his son, and wife.

"Annnnnyway, who's cooking dinner?" Lane asked, hoping for the best.

"I wi-" Rick slapped a hand over his father's mouth.

"Zane will," Rick added as he let go.

"YAY!" Lane cheered.

"I guess I'll get started then," Zane got up, Nya, Pixal, and Misako followed. They were going to also prepare for tomorrow's big dinner. Everyone was gonna be there, well just the elemental masters, Ronin, all those people.

 **Dinner time…**

Everyone sat at a big table that Nya had recently made for the big family that they now had.

"What's it gonna be today? Huh Zane," Cole asked. Zane looked over at him and smiled.

"Duck Chowder, but better," Zane got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Cole said, everyone laughed and waited for their food. Zane, Misako, Nya, and Pixal came in and handed everyone a bowl.

"Hey should we let Raven join?" Kane asked. Everyone at the table looked at him.

Lloyd thought for a minute," Sure, but he'll sit at that side," He pointed the farthest seat away from the door. Kane got up and headed to the dojo.

Nya, Misako, and Pixal all sat down as Zane came in with a big pot of stew.

"Smells good," Cole muttered to himself. Zane went around and gave everyone some Duck Chowder, then came around with some bread slices.

"Where's Kane?" Misako asked as she took a bite of the delicious food.

Lloyd stuffed his face with food," Getting...Raven, he's gonna join us."

"Lloyd you're around 49 years old, please don't talk with your mouth full of food!" Misako said as she looked away from Lloyd who had his mouth open. He smiled and laughed along with everyone else.

Kane walked down the hall to the dojo, he peaked in the doorway and saw Raven staring at the floor.

"Hey, you hungry?" Kane asked as he entered the room. Raven slowly looked up, he looked tired.

"Yes," Raven answered coldly. Kane rolled his eyes then walked over and cut the ties. Kane didn't even warn Raven about trying to escape.

Raven walked in front of Kane, but didn't act suspicious or anything, he didn't even try to get away. They came into the doorway of the dinner room and everyone's gaze went to them.

"Your seat is over there," Lloyd said as he pointed to the farthest chair. Raven frowned and walked past everyone to his spot, Kane took his seat as well.

Raven looked down at his bowl and smiled at the sight and smell of the good food. Through out the night, they all stayed at the dining table, chatting and what not. Raven barely spoke, only if he agreed on something. One thing that confused him was the fact they were allowing him to eat at the table, but he shrugged it off.

"Alright...I think I'm gonna get to bed," Lloyd said as he stood up and rubbed his stomach. He and Nya were gonna pick everyone up at the hosiptal tomorrow. Nya also decided to head to her room that she will share with Jay. Everyone else started to leave, leaving Misako, Pixal, and Zane to clean up the table for tomorrows big dinner.

Cole brought Raven back to the dojo, tied him back against the pole, but Cole stayed to make sure Raven didn't try to escape.

"Good night," Cole said as he leaned back in a chair and pulled a hood over his face.

"Night," Raven whispered, but Cole didn't hear it.

 _Morning..._

Nya got dressed and went out to the kitchen to find, Misako, Zane, Wu, Pixal, and Lloyd up. Lloyd was ready to go pick up their friends.

"You ready?" Lloyd asked as he stood up and jingled the car keys, he threw another key to Nya. Not all of the people they were picking up was going to fit in one car. Nya was taking an SUV that can carry seven people. Lloyd took a regular car.

When they arrived Rex, Sev, Lily, Jay, Ash, AJ, Mike, Lane, and Kai were all in the waiting room. They all had bandages on them, Lily had a cast on her leg and a wrap on an arm.

Mike was the first to notice them enter.

"Bout time you guys get here, it smells like old people," Mike limped over to them and outside to the cars.

"So funny," Kai said as he passed Nya with a smile, Jay agreed.

"He gets it from his father," Nya said, Jay smiled as he limped to Nya. Rex, Sev, Lily, AJ, Ash, and Jay all followed Nya out to the SUV. They all packd in and Nya and Lloyd drove off to the Bounty.

"JAY!" Cole was the first to see them start piling out of the cars. He ran to the ramp where everyone was boarding. Everyone else came out to see them and reunited with their families. Ash had no family there so he got some hugs from people.

"Hey uh..Jay," Cole said as he scratched his neck. Jay looked at him confused, but curious.

"Yea?" Nya watched their conversation.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Cole asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jay said as he followed Cole into the control room where no one was. Nya followed curiously, she too went into the room.

"uh Nya.." Jay said.

"No it's okay, I think she should hear this too," Cole said as he leaned on the wall.

"Okay, talk," Jay said as he crossed his arms curiously.

"Well, I know that this was a really long time ago, but I have been waiting to get this off of my chest." Cole looked at the two curious people.

"Go on," Nya said.

"Well, when I died, I relived all of my memories. I saw you cutting yourself Jay...I'm sorry for causing you to do that. I just wanted to say sorry for everything, I was a jerk and wanted to make you mad, but I never thought of how far it could go. I never liked Nya the way you do, but I still liked her as a friend...I'm sorry for causing you pain," Cole looked down after what he said, a little embarassed.

Jay was shocked, his eyes were wide, Nya's was shocked as well.

"Cole," Cole looked up into Jay's electric blue eyes." I forgive you, I forgive you for everything." Jay gave Cole a hug and Cole returned it. Nya smiled at the sight and joined in on the hugging.

"I forgive you too, now let's go greet everyone else," Nya said as she let go and opened the door.

"Yea," Jay said as he walked over to her, Cole was behind him smiling.

"Yea..."


	21. Okay?

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

It was dinner time, the elemental masters have arrived, now everyone was sitting at the big table. Talking, chatting, cracking jokes, it was a wonderful sight to see.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Lloyd shouted as he stood up on his chair. Everyone looked towards the old green ninja with smiles.

"No you can't," Jay joked, some people laughed, but it eventually stopped. Lloyd looked over his fellow friends and family, he was such a lucky man to have these friends and to posess a power.

"I remember when I was a little kid, causing trouble and stuff like that. It wasn't until Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane found me that I started being good. We found out together that I would become the green ninja, out of all people a 10 year old kid, it could have been one of the others because they were a lot older. That all changed when I got a potion and threw it to save all of our lives, I became the same age as them, but that didn't matter."

"Accually it kinda did," Cole pointed out.

Lloyd looked at him," True yes I missed the rest of my childhood, but well...your right," Cole smiled at Lloyd's defeat.

Lloyd continued," Anyway, I soon became the golden ninja, but we lost Zane while battling the Overlord the second time. Yet I never gave up, but Kai, Jay, and Cole did. I gathered them and told them that we needed a new team, by adding some one else. We had plenty of people to add to our team, well not really, but the point is I never gave up. Neither did them, they refused to add another ninja because thet honored Zane, they were going to live out Zane's life, never forgeting him."

Lloyd looked around and saw people start to shed some tears, he let a couple loose as well.

"We found our Zane alive in the hands of Chen, but us four ninja gather the elemental masters together at that tournament. We made an alliance, Chen found out and tore us apart. Jay and Cole had to fight each other which caused problems, but they both fought together and tried to draw it out as a tie. Sadly Cole lost and was sent down a scary dark shute. Chen took his power and locked him up, but that was good because he found Zane-" Lloyd looked over to Zane.

Zane interupted Lloyd," Um..Lloyd the foods getting cold, so um...could you speed it up a little?"

Lloyd looked over the big group once more before finishing," What I'm trying to say is that I'll miss being a kid, miss being young, miss saving the world. Now I think it's time for the younger generation of ninja to take our place and do what we have done." The older ninja all gave him a glare.

"Oh no your not. You're not gonna make that a rule, I'm gonna fight till I die!" Kai said as he crossed his arms. Lloyd laughed as he sat back down, he started to eat along with everyone else.

As Jay was stuffing his face he looked aroud the table, and at the very end, the end away from the door, he saw someone that he didn't like.

"Why the hell is he here!" Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst, Jay was pointing toward Raven who was covered in fear while eating.

Cole grabbed Jay's arm and pulled it down." We need answers, and were not gonna be bad people and not let him eat."

Kai was curious too," Why? What happened?"

Jay looked over a him,"He threw Nya out a window and I had to jump out after her, nearly reopening my wounds!" Kai clenched his fist's and held back is rage. There was a small gasp from the elemental masters and anyone else that didn't know what happened.

"Oh you mother fu-"

"Enough!" Lloyd shouted, everyone quieted themselves. His gaze went to the sick looking Jay," Jay you alright?"

Everyone looked towards him as he started to get up." I need to go to the bathroom," Jay started down past the chairs. When he left the room Nya decided to go see if he was going to be alright.

Jay got to the bathroom and washed his face." Oh man, I look like shit," Jay said to himself, at least he thought he was by himself.

"Yes you do, don't you," Jay spun around and saw a man come from out behind the shower curtin.

"Who are you?" Jay growled. The man smiled creepily. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, yellow eyes, a torn jean jacket, lots of secret weapons, and black jeans. He also had a good build, similar to Kai's.

"You killed my friends and now have captured another. I'm Fang."

"Guess that's how Scorch got his creepy ass smile and his torture techniques." Jay spat as he got ready to defend himself.

"Thank yo-"

"Jay? Are you okay?" Nya knocked on the door softly hoping to get and answer. Fang looked toward the door, Jay continued to look at him.

"Open it," Fang said quietly as he pulled out a gun."Now."

Jay gave him a dirty look and slowly went to the door.

"Jay?"

"Yea Nya?"

"Let me in, please...I want to see if your okay."

"Fine," Jay opened the door to Nya's beautiful face, he smiled, but it instantly went away.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked, but Jay dragged her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Well aren't you pretty!" Fang exclaimed. Nya gasped as she saw the man.

"Who are you?!" Nya asked as she stepped in front of Jay. Fang laughed at the sight.

"You need a girl to protect you?" He laughed some more. Jay rolled his eyes and went infront of Nya, pushing her back.

"Jay your the hurt one!" Nya claimed, Jay looked at her. He touched her stomach where she was stabbed.

"I can handle the pain, you can't," Jay gave her a smile, she returned it sadly.

Fang decided to be an ass and ruin the moment, he lunged forward and grabbed Nya by her waist. Jay tried to stop him, but Fang pointed to gun at him.

"I don't wanna have to shoot you," Fang laughed as he quickly opened the door and ran out, Jay darted out hoping to catch up, but was tackled.

"I'm Saber, you don't wanna outrun me!" Saber exclaimed as he dragged Jay to his feet. They followed Fang to the doorway of the dinning room.

"WHERE'S MY BOY!" Fang shouted, everyone looked to the man standing in the doorway. Holding Nya, gun to her head.

"Fang!" Raven stood up and looked at his master. Cole grabbed him by the arm so he wouldn't be able to get away.

"Raven!" Fang was happy to see that he was alive. Kai stood up in rage.

"Let go of my sister!" Kai lit his fists on fire, ready to strike. Fang looked at him and smiled.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. If you do that your sister won't be the only one to go," Fang said as he went aside so that Saber could be seen, holding a knife to Jay's throat.

"Dad!" Mike and Lily both jumped up worried for their father, yes they were worried for their mother too.

"What do you want with them?!" Lloyd asked as he stood up, he was none filling in for what Wu would have said or done.

Fang looked at him," I want Raven, nothing more. Unless you cause more." Lloyd studied him for a moment then nodded," Very well, you may have Raven."

Cole let go and watched Raven jump over the chairs and get to Fang.

"Now let them go!" Kai growled. Fang gave his evil as smile, pushed Nya forward and pointed the gun at Jay.

"On second thought I want to cause some pain," Fang said.

Nya spun around and watched it all happen. Jay grabbed the knife, lunged away from Saber to Fang and impaled him with it. Nya grabbed the gun from Fang and stepped back as Jay joined her side.

"ARGH!" Fang took the blade out and looked at them." You truely are dangerous." Fang had a smiled as he signaled Saber to leave, along with Raven.

"We shall meet again soon!" Fang said as he snatched the gun back and took off, leaving the Bounty. Mike, Kai, and Lily ran to Nya and Jay to give them a hug.

"Well...Looks like we have to be just a little more careful on the ship," Lloyd said with a smile as he sat down.

"Yea...but I need to use the restroom again," Jay said as he held his head and walked out, with Nya behind him again.

"Lets just hope he's okay," Mike said as he sat down to continue eating. Lily and Kai did the same and just waited for Jay and Nya to come back.

Jay quickly walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He washed his face, but as he did that he felt that his shirt was soaked in the front.

"Damn water," Jay grabbed a tan towel and tried to dry his shirt, but when he took it away it was red. His heart started to pound, Jay quickly took his shirt off and looked down.

"Oh no, shit," He said to himself. His wound re opened, it was bleeding kinda fast. He went to the tub and turned on the warm water. He took off his pants and just had his boxers on. Slowly he stepped in the tub and used the shower head to start cleaning and washing the blood off.

"Jay?" Nya opened the door, saw the reddened towel, and looked over to Jay.

"Uh...my wound," Jay said as he turned the water off and grabbed a bandage from the cupboard.

"Jay!" Nya shut the door and walked over to him. Surprisingly for being almost 50 Jay's muscle's and abs were still there. He didn't have any old wrinkely body skin. He had grey hair coming it, but it didn't matter to him. All six of the ninja and elemental masters were like this. Not their children though, but they were almost 30 or over 30.

Nya grabbed a rag and an emergency kit to patch up the wound.

"Jay, you need to be more careful," Nya said as she pushed her black, grey hair out of her face.

"Eh, it's gonna happen honny," Jay said with a smile as Nya start to work. Nya smiled and worked, knowing Jay would be okay.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been awhile, but here you go! hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

It was morning and the sun was slipping through every crack in the window blinds, the elemental masters has gone home the night before. The dinner was nice, if they weren't attacked, but for the most part it was nice. Nya patched Jay up and they continued with there night, still cautious about the whole situation.

Lloyd was up and wondering the halls, retracing steps of old memories. He stopped a the Bounty's game room, he peaked in and saw the 'kids' all laying on the couches or on the floor. He had many of his old memories race through his head, one tear escaped as he continued to walk down the hall. He couldn't believe that all of their children wherenow adults and ready to leave them.

Well, they were taken from them for like 15 years. All separated from being good, doing nothing but save Ninjago City. Also the fact that Lloyd had to sacrifice his father made him feel bad for his son and daughter, they didn't have parents for half of their life, just like him.

"Hey." Lloyd was snapped out of his thoughts right before he was gonna walk straight into someone. He looked up and saw Kai,"You okay?" He asked his friend, Lloyd scanned him up and down. Kai was skinner, much like him and everyone else hat got locked up. They recieved food when they were locked up, but not a lot. They'll all gain all the wight back from eating and training for the next few weeks, that's for sure.

"Yeah why?" Lloyd asked back, Kai scanned him."You have been acting weird for the past hours, counting last night." The master of energy scratched the back of his head, he was tired that's for sure."I'm fine I've just been thinking..." Lloyd fought his urge to cry, he looked down."Just fine."

"I agree," Came a whisper from behind Lloyd, both adults looked to see Rex and Jay." Lloyd you're not okay, you've never acted like this." Jay said."What's on your mind?" The green ninja sighed in defeat."It's just, our kids were separated from us for years and now are ready to go off and live on their own." He stopped and leaned again the hallway wall, running a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Yeah?" Rex said, waiting for an answer, just like the other two were."I don't wanna let them go, I feel as if they had the same life I had when I was young."Jay instantly knew what he was talking about and put a hand on his shoulder." Lloyd I understand, but everyone has rough childhoods. I lived in a junkyard and got made fun of, plus I'm...adopted." Jay didn't like talking about himself being adopted, it made him feel unwanted.

"I uh.." All three looked to Rex, who was scratching the back of his neck. He probably had the roughest childhood,"My parents where murdered in front of my eyes, when I was ten." He looked up with tears in his eyes. Kai put his hand on Rex's shoulder," My parents passed when I was young too, I lost my way when I found that out. Luckily Nya was there for me."

Silence grew over the four of them in this emotional moment, everyone was thinking and tearing up. Wu was already gone and Garmadon, they couldn't stand to loose their children now."I don't want to let them go." Lloyd said letting tears loose. The other three formed a group hug to comfort him."You're not the only one." Kai said pulling everyone closer into the hug.

Finally Jay pulled away,"Let's brush away these thoughts with some training." He said flexing,"I need my muscle back." Kai laughed and flexed himself."No point, you ain't gonna beat my guns!" He joked.

"No you all got it wrong." The four turned to see the one and only master of earth, who was flexing."I got the guns here." He walked over to his friends and started to motion the four adults to the dojo."Yeah Yeah, Cole we know." Jay said joking.

"I could use some good old training." Cole said. When they entered Jay started to do warm up stretches."Now we gotta be careful, we're a lot more older." Kai smirked and grabbed his friends arm, and flipped him over his shoulder."What are you? A wimp?" Kai said smirking.

Jay jumped up and swiped Kai off of his feet."No I'm not." Cole and Rex watched awkwardly as Kai and Jay went at each other.

Around twenty minutes later Zane was the next up and was getting food out for breakfast since no one else made it, and plus it was a force of habbit. Soon Nya found her way down to the kitchen, only waking from the smell of food.

"Good morning Nya." Zane greeted the sleepy woman. She yawned in response as she sat down."Morning Zane, that smells delicious. What are you making?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes." Zane said right as he flipped a pancake."Could you get plates and silverware ready?" He asked, Nya nodded and walked over to the cupboards. As she was getting the plates out she thought of how Zane was going to be the only one to live forever, and would move on through many friends."So Zane." She started.

"Yes Nya?" Zane said turning over the sizzling bacon. Nya put the plates on the table and turned to her nindroid friend."Have you ever thought about what you're going to do when the rest of us pass. I know you'll have Pixal and Jason, but we can't live forever like you." Zane turned the burners off and placed down his kitchen tools and turned to her with worry covering his face.

"I have thought about that everytime I have been mediating, lately it hasn't left my mind. I have no idea what I am to do without my friends." He looked down."I am forever a robot. I live forever. I'd rather not try to get those thoughts burned into my robotic mind."

"Oh Zane, I'm sorry...I just wanted to know." Nya said giving him a quick hug."No need to be sorry, it was gonna be asked sooner or later. That's why before Wu passed away he told me I was to become a sensei, for future generations. Lloyd is to train me."

"Really?" Nya said as she started to spread the plates out. Zane grabbed the pan and started to place food on all of the plates."Yes, but luckily I will sense each of all of desendant's parent's similarities in them. I will always have pictures with me of you all, including Ronin and the other elemental masters. You will never be erased from my mind." Zane said.

After all the food was ready Zane started to wash the dishes."I have high hopes that I'll never forget you, because all of you have shown me life, love, and what it's like to have a real family." He said.

"Zane that's so sweet!" Nya exclaimed as she gave him another hug,"I'm gonna go get everyone for breakfast." Zane nodded and Nya jogged down the hall.

"It is my greatest fear."


End file.
